Something About This Place
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Gustavo gives the boys a break, so they go up to a lakehouse for awhile. There, things between Kendall and James get pretty crazy, pretty fast. Of course, sometimes it's hard to act on new feelings when no one is exactly thrilled with them. Kames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! It's about time I got cracking on a new Kames fic. So here, have one!**

**This story will be pretty angsty, but to start out, I'm making this first chapter relatively light-hearted, so it doesn't just dive in with the angst right away, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: I clearly do not own Big Time Rush or else there'd be like an entire season of Kames. And I don't see Scott Fellows telling Kendall and James to shove their toungues down each other's throats anytime soon so...**

_***~*~On with it!~*~***_

"Dude!" Logan squealed, squirming.

"Give it back!" James yelled, ignoring Logan's complaints. He reached over and reached for the blonde, who was on the other side of Logan. His upper body pressed against the smaller boy while he tried to get to Kendall.

"Never!" Kendall said with a laugh. He waved James's lucky comb around by the window, where James couldn't reach it unless he undid his seat belt, climbed over Logan, and pounced on Kendall. At this point, that didn't seem so unlikely.

"James's boobs are in my face!" Logan complained, one side of his face squished up against James's pec.

"And it's the most action you'll be getting for the next few years, if Kendall doesn't give me my comb!"

"What does your lucky comb have to do with this?" Logan asked incredulously as James leaned farther.

"If I can't be pretty, I won't be able to go out and girl hunt. And without me as a wingman, _you'll _never get anywhere. NOW GIVE ME THE COMB!"

Carlos turned around from the passenger seat, his usual grin spread across his face.

"I wish I was back there!" Carlos said with a laugh as James pretty much climbed into Logan's lap to get the comb.

"No," Logan told him, trying to lean back from James and the strong smell of his musky cologne. Somebody really needed to tell the boy that less is more. "you don't."

Carlos and Logan both turned their attention to Kendall, who was laughing diabollically. With his signature smirk, he slid the comb down the front of his pants.

"You want it now, James?" Kendall snickered, beckoning sarcastically with his hand.

"Oh I WILL go for it," James told him in all seriousness, his eyes wide and his voice deep.

"He will," Logan agreed, "so why don't you give James the comb so he can GET OFF OF ME?"

"Hey!" Carlos's dad called from the driver's seat, "Just make sure you technically stay in your seats."

They all glanced at James, who did, actually, have most of his ass still in his seat. He had kind of scooted over into Logan's, and his torso was bent over the smaller boy, lunging for Kendall.

James shrugged, "I'm good," he announced, then, turning back to Kendall, he added, "and I need that comb."

"Then come get it," Kendall sneered again, shifting, because a comb was not the most comfortable thing to have shoved down your pants.

"You asked for it," James told him.

"Why do I always get the middle seat?" Logan whined.

"Because you're Logan," everyone, including Papi Garcia, chorused together.

Logan grumbled something along the lines of "jackass" and figured that he wasn't going to get any much better answers.

"You gonna go for it, Jamie?" Kendall asked mockingly.

James smiled devilishly and pounced forward. He shoved his hand into the front of Kendall's pants and grabbed the comb, which had, luckily, been left outside of his boxers. James's hand still ended up grabbing Kendall's dick through the fabric, however, and he pulled the comb out as quickly as he could.

"Hah!" James said triumphantly, waving the comb around as he got off of Logan and back into his own seat. Carlos was still turned around, watching open-mouthed, and Logan looked like he'd rather be getting his fingers grated off with a cheese grater.

Kendall scowled and crossed his arms, pretending he was upset with James for getting his comb back. He tried not to turn red and just casually look out the window, seeing as a little... problem had sprung up. Kendall just thought he was lucky that James had pulled away before he could really feel it. Still, it made Kendall's head swim when the thought set in that he had, in fact, gotten turned on when James grabbed his dick. He inwardly shook his head. As a teenage boy, he'd get it up when anyone palmed him, be it his best friend or not. Even as he told himself this, Kendall couldn't help but think that he really, really hoped the other guys couldn't tell.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos whined, snapping Kendall back to reality.

"Carlos, the lakehouse is in the _Sacramento _area. We're in _Santa Barbara_," Carlos's dad told him, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Carlos replied.

"Dude, it's a long ass drive, okay?" James part told him, part yelled.

"You got that right," Kendall sighed, shifting in his seat.

"What?" Logan asked him.

"Nothing."

_**~*~*And now a few days later...*~*~**_

"Makin'zit raaain!" Logan slurred. He flung some potato chips stripper-style at James and Carlos, who were grinding on the coffee table.

"Logie, how many drinks did you have?" Kendall laughed at the smaller boy.

Logan made a four with his fingers and started giggling, watching James and the Carlos jokingly got lower and lower.

"We never get to see this kid drink, but apparently he's a real _lightweight_," James called from the table.

"You szhutup, we payed good money to see you dance, not s-sepeak," Logan told James, pointing somewhere in his general direction.

"You didn't pay me!" James told him.

"And if you did, wouldn't that make you kinda gay?" Carlos added.

"You sssut up. You're the one gfrindink with a gay."

"You mean guy?" Kendall suggested as James and Carlos stopped dancing and doubled over in laughter.

"Alright Carlitos," James said, pushing Carlos off the coffee table, "It's time for a new partner." He reached down, grabbed a blonde girl wearing a low top's hand, and pulled her up onto the table. He spun her around and pulled her infront of him and they started dancing.

"Now this is more like it," James growled in her ear.

She giggled accordingly and turned around so she faced him as they ground to the music.

Carlos's dad had to do a late shift as a cop that night, saying he wouldn't be home til about 4 AM. In turn, James had met some girls who apparently lived just down the street, and he brought the six girls over for the night. Everyone was on the couches except for James and the random girl, who were putting on a show on the coffee table.

"Take it off!" a brunette called, holding up her beer. James laughed and pulled his shirt off. He flexed his abs and tossed it to the girl who had called for it.

"Hey Erica, you've been dancing with James for awhile now, give me a turn!" She clumsily hopped up onto the coffee table and put a hand on James's arm to steady herself.

"Hell no!" Erica told her friend, "Go find your own man to dance with!"

"Ladies!" James told them, "I can dance with both of you! There's enough James to go around," he winked at one of the girls, and she ran a hand down his chest, both moving in to dance with him.

Just as Kendall was rolling his eyes, a girl crawled up next to him on the couch. Her breath was hot on his neck and her lips were so shiny and pink he imagined they'd be sticky.

"Hey," she said to him, "you have great eyebrows. They're like, totally... great. Would you mind getting me another one of these drinks? James said he mixed them with wine coolers and something else, so there'd be less alcohol," she laughed, "I'm feeling pretty buzzed anyways."

Kendall took her red cup and made eye contact with James, one eyebrow raised. James mouthed something that looked like "just wine" so Kendall hopped up and poured a wine cooler in the cup for the girl.

"Here you go," Kendall said, handing her the cup.

She looked at it for a second before putting it on the ground, grabbing the collar of Kendall's shirt, and yanking him towards her. Their lips connected awkwardly, but soon, Kendall figured out where he stood in the kiss and returned it. He could've sworn he felt James's eyes burning into his back as he kissed the girl, so he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer.

All three guys watched as the girl grabbed Kendall's arm and dragged him to his and James's room, shutting the door behind them with a click. He could've sworn he heard Logan call out "Kindle gonna get szzome!" but he wasn't sure. At this moment, he was kind of nervous. He had so much on his mind; the past few days had just been all the more confusing with James, and Kendall was worried he'd be too distracted to even get it up.

"Come here," the girl beckoned to him, making kissy lips at him. She pushed her brown hair behind her and Kendall smirked back. The girl pushed Kendall onto his bed and jumped ontop of him, her legs straddling him. As Kendall ran his hands down her sides, he realized this could be a form of stress relief. With that thought, he grinned at her and flipped her over so he was ontop of her and pulled her shorts down, licking his lips.

_***~*~Back out to the party!~*~***_

"Kendall and Christina really hit it off, huh?" a tan girl with black hair called into Carlos's ear.

"Yeah," Carlos replied, "you could say that."

He'd been mostly talking to three girls that night, two of which sat on either side of him. The third, a redhead with long legs, he pushed towards Logan.

"Logan, have you met Monica?" he asked. He'd noticed, as James picked a girl up, her straightening her legs and straddling him, that Logan was starting to enjoy James and the girls' performance less and less. He figured he'd give him something else to focus on.

"No," Logan replied, cutting his eyes from the coffee table, where James had just whispered something to the girls, who giggled and pulled him by the belt loops over to Logan and Carlos's room.

"You guys would just have an awesome time together!" One of Carlos's girls squealed happily.

"You would," Carlos agreed, "now, I'm gonna head over to these lovely ladies' place, so why don't you two stay right here on the couch?" he suggested with a wink.

Logan and the redhead smiled at them as Carlos led the girls out of the house.

"So, Monica," Logan said, "do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," she said, "you know, Carlos was telling me about how you don't just want to get with girls to have sex, but you actually want to get to know them. I think that's great, since I'm not a have-sex-on-the-first-date kinda girl."

_'Unlike your friends,' _Logan thought.

"Always me, always," he grumbled under his breath, thinking about how this time, he really would've just preferred to hook up with some random girl.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh, okay," she replied, buying it completely, "I'm just glad we're just going to watch a movie, and that's it."

"I'm gonna grab another beer," Logan replied with a sigh.

They sat there and watched a movie for awhile while Logan tried to ignore the moans coming from the two rooms to where his friends had dissapeared.

_**~*~*And a little later...*~*~**_

At about 2 am, Kendall and James stumbled out of their rooms, each followed by the girls they'd hooked up with.

"Did you have a good time?" Logan asked them.

"Yeah," James said with a laugh, slinging an arm around the girls on either side of him, "you?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

The three girls with Kendall and James giggled.

"There's no way he got any," James's blonde girl told him, "Monica's a total prude, right Mo?"

"Shut up!" Monica told her, "We had an _awesome _time."

"Well," Kendall said, stretching. He was shirtless and had traded his gray skinny jeans for a pair of sweatpants, "this was fun, hope we see you again."

"Definitely," the girl at his side said, "also, I'm keeping your shirt." She was wearing Kendall's plaid shirt open over her lacy pink bra.

"Yeah," one of the girls by James added, "we should do it again sometime."

"Literally," James chimed in with a wink, causing all of the girls to laugh.

The boys led the girls to the door, ready to say goodbye and probably never call them again.

"Your friend," the girl Kendall had hooked up with said to James, "is an _animal _in bed."

"Well well well," James said, "Kendall, you filthy whore." He slapped Kendall on the ass and smirked, causing Kendall to hope he wouldn't turn red.

"Ohmygod," one of the girls gushed, "next time we come over, you two should totally hook up." She motioned between James and Kendall with a huge grin on her face.

James and Kendall both gaped at her for a second, before James slung an arm around Kendall's shoulders and punched him lightly in the arm.

"What, this guy?" James said, "Ok, we'll get right on that."

Kendall was sure he was turning red now, not that anyone noticed. Did James really just say that?

Logan stood there and laughed awkwardly while the girls left, all saying their goodbyes.

"Can you believe that?" James asked once the door closed, "Crazy bitches."

"I know, right?" Kendall agreed, forcing a grin.

Just then, the door opened and Carlos stumbled in. He had on a t-shirt and boxers, his black skinny jeans slung over his shoulder. His face was red and he had smudges of lipstick trailing from his jawline and dissapearing under his shirt.

"Hey Carlos," they all chorused.

Carlos, in turn, fell onto the big leather couch wordlessly.

"Tired from losing your virginity in a three way?" James asked jokingly.

"Yeah, how was our little Carlitos's first time?" Kendall asked him.

Carlos just shook his head and rolled over.

"Alright, what happened?" Logan asked him, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Well," Carlos told them, sounding like a little kid beggining the tale of his latest life-threatening adventure, "I was like, about to, you know, um-"

"Fuck. Fuck is the term you're looking for," James told him.

"Right," Carlos said, "I started thinking-"

All three boys groaned, knowing nothing good ever came out of it when Carlos did too much thinking.

"And what were you thinking about?" Kendall prompted, souding like an older brother encouraging him.

"I- I was thinking about how awesome it would be to do that with the Jenniffers, and I- I-"

"You moaned Jenniffer, didn't you?" James concluded.

Carlos nodded with his head down, "And then they slapped me and punched me and pulled my hair and threw me out of the house, and I didn't really remember how to get home, and it was really dark, and I had no idea where to go, so I just kind of wandered around until I got here."

"Poor Carlitos," Kendall said, ruffling his hair. Carlos pouted and nodded at him.

"Damn, that's rough. Chicks hate it when you screw up their names. That's why my number one rule of threesomes is that they have to have different hair colors or different races or something. The first time I had a three-way it was two blonde girls, so I just avoided names altogether. I could barely tell them apart."

The boys spent the next half an hour or so picking up all the discarded cups, bottles, and condoms. They all showered and went to go to bed.

"James?" Logan called from his and Carlos's room.

"Yeah?" James poked his head in.

"Why are my sheets all orange?"

"Oh, that," James bit his lip and looked around the room, "one of the girls was apparently seriously into spray-tanning. It was all over me too."

"My bed? Really James?" Logan asked.

"Where else? I can't use Carlos's bed with all the stuffed animals and shit-"

"Hey!" Carlos cut in, "Do not make fun of Pooki-bear and friends."

James rolled his eyes and continued, "And I don't know if you noticed, but Kendall and Christina or whatever her name was were in our room, so, we couldn't go in there. I swear to God, they were moving the floor,_ in here_."

Logan put his hands up in a TMI motion.

"But if you want dude, I think there's an extra set of sheets."

Logan nodded and went to get them, shaking his head. He made James take the old sheets off his bed, saying that he didn't want to touch them and catch "Whatever the Hell was wrong with James."

_***~*~Okie dokie!~*~***_

**A/N: Alright guys, hope you liked it! This chapter was kind of not-serious and funny, but the rest isn't really gonna be like this. There will definitely be more funny parts, I mean, it is Big Time Rush, but it's gonna be more angsty (and some smut later:3). So anyways, if you liked this, please review! I'll update soon!**

**Oh! And I almost forgot, the title is a lline from Lady Gaga's "You and I." It's a great song, and it's pretty different from her usual stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey hey! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you're liking this so far:)**

**Also, you guys are probably all gonna hate me on multiple occasions during this chapter.**

_***~*~Let's go to a couple days later, shall we?~*~***_

"Well well, it's just us," Kendall said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

James smiled, glad to see that Kendall was finally loosening up. Since they'd come up to the lakehouse, anytime James had tried to make any sort of sexual joke Kendall had just acted really... weird. Now, his spirits finally seemed a lot more cheery.

"So I was thinking," Kendall told him, joining James on the couch, "I thought of something real fun for us to do today, you know, since everyone else is out of the house."

"Oh?" James raised an eyebrow and popped the top off of the soda Kendall had handed him. Kendall watched for a moment as James took a few gulps of the drink.

"Well?" he prompted, "What's Kendall Knight's fantastic plan this time?"

"Alright," Kendall put down his drink so he could use his hands to make a point, "Carlos's dad has a jet ski in the basement, right?"

James's face lit up and he pointed at Kendall approvingly.

"How about," Kendall spread his hands apart and turned his chin up just as he always did, "we take that bad boy out for a spin."

"First of all, great idea," James replied, "Second of all, that's what she said."

Kendall laughed and punched James in the arm lightly. James put his soda down and lunged to tackle Kendall, who ended up sprawled out beneath him on the couch. James's face was barely inches from Kendall's and Kendall could feel his breath graze over his lips. He could've sworn he saw James's eyes dilate for a split second.

"Let's go get that jet ski," Kendall breathed quickly. James nodded in reply and got off of him so they could go down to the basement.

_**~*~*Y'all totally thought they would kiss and have hot wild sex now didn't you?*~*~**_

"So, how do we do this?" James finally said after a moment. Both boys were standing in the backyard, arms crossed, hands stroking their imaginary beards, while they observed the jet ski in action. In action being leaning on a nearby tree while they tried to figure out what to do with it.

"Well I mean- You see I think that- Maybe the- I have no idea," Kendall concluded with a shrug.

"How do we ride it?" James asked, "Like a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kendall replied. His face turned gradually red when he realized what this meant.

"I call being top!" James told him.

"Dude!"

"What? That means you get to sit in front!"

"Just shut up and help me figure out how to turn this thing on."

James went up to the jet ski and walked his fingers over the handlebars. "You come here often, big boy?" he whispered huskily, directing the question to the jet ski but keeping his eyes locked on Kendall's.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Kendall asked through his laughter. He gulped. Why had he just asked that? Did he even want to know the answer? If he wasn't sure himself, the last thing he wanted to hear was James say that he was-

"Of course. One hundred and ten percent," James told him with a wink.

"Well aren't you something," Kendall grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just- help me with the jet ski, and don't try to seduce it this time."

"Aye aye, cap'n."

After a few minutes wasted messing with the jet ski, the two boys eventually managed to get it in the water and get on.

"This is so weird," Kendall said, referring to the fact that James was sitting so close behind him.

"Hey, it was your idea," James said, "now let's see what this bitch can do."

"James you make it sound like you're talking about a-"

"I know."

Kendall rolled his eyes and started the jet ski.

Apparently, using a jet ski was harder than it looked. At first, they felt like they were flying over the cool, sparkly blue water. Seconds later, however, the jet ski toppled over and they were slammed into the icy cold surface of the lake. They'd barely even made it to where the water was over their heads.

James and Kendall came to the surface, coughing up water. The way the jet ski had fallen, they'd both been thrown into eachother. Their limbs were all entagled and overlapping eachother, their bodies pressed together at some points. They froze like that for a second; the water between them seemed heated up to a boiling point and the places where they touched felt like they were on fire. After a moment, they wordlessly pulled away from eachother and grabbed the jet ski to bring it in.

"That was definitely a bad idea," Kendall admitted once the jet ski was put away.

"We can_not_ jet ski," James agreed.

They exchanged awkward smiles and parted ways pretty much wordlessly.

_***~*~Now just a tiny bit later...~*~***_

Kendall walked down the dock, the afternoon's events swimming around in his head. There were so many moments when he'd just had this urge to jump James and kiss him senseless, and that was not normal. Normal guys didn't just run around liplocking their best guy friends.

He shook his shaggy blonde hair, sitting down at the end of the dock. Kendall rolled up the jeans he had changed into and dipped his toes into the cool lake water. He kicked his feet through the water slowly, watching the droplets hit the water and make ripples until they died out.

Maybe this was all James's fault. Other than all the other confusing emotions swarming his head, he was kind of pissed. Whether he was rightfully pissed or not was debateable. Still, he was sort of mad at James for making him feel this way. Did he have to reach down Kendall's pants, or make his voice sound velvety and seductive, or agree to hook up with him, or have such goddamn shiny hazel eyes? Those were all things James had purposely done that really were not neccesary, well, except the last one. Part of Kendall just wanted to pin James to the wall and punch him in his pretty face a few times. The other part of Kendall wanted to pin James to the wall and... he didn't like to think about it too much.

Kendall laid back on the dock, folding his hands behind his head.

_"Of course. One hundred and ten percent."_

That sugary sweet voice had been echoing in his head from the second James said it. Why? Why was Kendall so incredibly stupid that he'd ask a question like that? He knew he wouldn't like the answer. James was one of the most confident people he knew, of course he was sure of himself, one hundred and ten percent.

Then again, Kendall mused that maybe, just maybe James had been lying through his teeth. Maybe James was confused, just like him. If he was, it's not like he would've admitted to it. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, somewhere in the house James was lying with his hands folded behind his head, thinking about Kendall.

Kendall blinked, the thought exploding in his overeager mind. He wished he had someone he could talk to. He knew his friends would always be behind him, but he'd always been the leader. It was his job to be there for them, not the other way around.

The question was, what happened when the leader couldn't lead anymore?

_**~*~*Now over to James Diamond with... well not the weather but... um...*~*~**_

James stared up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. His hands were folded behind his head and the day's activities were making his head spin. So many times that day, with Kendall, there'd just been these... moments. James didn't really know how to explain it, but he did know that on several occasions, if Kendall had been some girl he would've kissed him... her. It was crazy, because he'd never had anything like that with a guy. Even with girls, most of the time their exchanges were just meaningless results of him having a charming smile and a boner.

_"Are you sure you aren't gay?"_

He remembered it crystal clearly, how Kendall's green eyes had sparkled with amusement one second, and then the next he could've sworn they'd clouded with regret. A few weeks ago, hell, a few days ago, James would've been as sure of his answer as he'd appeared to be. Now, however, he wasn't so sure of himself. What if he was? What would Kendall say? What would he do?

The sound of voices and a door snapped James back to reality. For a second, he thought maybe Kendall had come inside, but then he recognized the loud, excited sounds that could only come from Carlos. He heard Papi Garcia saying something to them and laughs from Logan and Carlos.

Upon hearing them get home, James knew exactly what he needed. He needed to have someone talk some sense into him, someone who'd put everything in perspective with a clear view. What James needed was some good old rationality. And he knew just where to get that.

"Hey Logan? Are you busy?" he poked his head out of his room to see Logan and Carlos on the couch, arguing about whether they should go outside and run around or just watch a movie. It was pretty obvious who wanted what.

"Nope!" Logan said pointedly at Carlos, popping the p, "I'm gonna go hang out with James now. _Bye Carlitos_!" he blew fake kisses as he got up off of the couch.

"Well then," Carlos told him, "I'M gonna go find Kendall and-"

"Annoy the hell out of him?" James and Logan chorused together.

Carlos huffed and turned his nose up at them, leaving with his nonexistent dignity.

"So what's up?" Logan asked. He followed James into his and Kendall's room and didn't bother with the door, leaving it slightly ajar. James wasn't concerned, it was about time for Carlos's dad to be out on his regular shift and he was sure Carlos would keep Kendall plenty busy.

"Umm, well, I just- I wanted to talk to you, but I don't- well I mean that-"

"Who did you sleep with this time?" Logan asked him skeptically, crossing his arms across his chest, "And who's going to beat you up for it?"

"No no, it's not- it's not that. I um, I have to-"

"For Christ sakes, spit it out!"

James gulped, "I've been a little c-confused." He flinched as soon as he said it, as if now that he'd said the words out loud they suddenly carried more weight than they had when they were just possibilities floating around in his head. Now they were real. Tangible. And they were out for Logan to hear.

"Confused?"

"Confused."

Logan sucked in a breath, "And who's been confusing you?"

James turned bright red, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Come on James," Logan prompted, "if you didn't think you could tell me this, you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me. And clearly, you want to talk to someone. So talk."

James ran a tired hand through his hair. The way Logan said it, he made it sound so easy, like puzzle pieces fitting together. The problem was, sometimes it was hard to find the right pieces, and the puzzle didn't work right. At the moment, he was feeling more like the latter.

"Kendall," James finally whispered without meeting Logan's eyes. He pretended to be fascinated by the floor, studying the sliver of light that fell on the ground from where the door was open, the slightly brighter lights of the house shining into his slowly darkening room.

"Kendall?" Logan returned the name as a question, as if he couldn't really believe it.

"Yeah."

"Oh, James," Logan shook his head and collected his thoughts for a second.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" James asked quietly. He expected an instant yes from Mr. Rational.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Really?" Now it was James's turn to question the other boy. Sure, it was easier to not say anything, but was that really the better choice if it left everything unresolved? He'd finally started to see the light, that maybe he should tell Kendall, but now his main advisor was shooting him down.

"Listen, James," Logan put a hand on James's shoulder, "Kendall has a temper. You clearly aren't very comfortable with these feelings, and if you go to tell him about them, you don't really know what will happen. Maybe Kendall won't feel the same way. He could get angry with you, you know how he is. He's a good guy, and I'm sure he'd try to be understanding, he's just-"

"Not _that _good," James finished dejectectedly, his hazel eyes dull and only glinting slightly in the low light. He didn't want to believe Logan, but he was pretty convinced the other boy was right.

"Look, I understand if you feel like you need to do some experimenting, but... maybe Kendall just isn't the person to do it with."

"And who would _you _suggest?," James asked harshly, realizing a second too late how accusing his tone sounded.

Logan wasn't really fazed, he just bit his lip and studied the floor. "Me," he finally replied, slowly drawing his eyes up to meet James's.

A second later, they were kissing. It wasn't really clear who kissed who first, but they were kissing. James's lips worked slightly above Logan's, his toungue licking at the smaller boy's lips, which remained closed. Logan slowly opened his mouth and let James's toungue in, their lips working together.

The kiss was nice. Logan was a _good _kisser. There wasn't a whole lot of fire, or passion, or feeling behind the kiss, but it was definitely good. James knew it was kind of bittersweet, seeing as even though he was kissing Logan, there was another guy on his mind. Still, the kiss was good. So good, infact, that neither boy noticed the tall, skinny guy with shaggy blonde hair pass by the door and stop for a split second, watching them kiss through sad green eyes.

_***~*~That's it for this chapter!~*~***_

**A/N: *Hides* so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that you guys are all really, really pissed at me right now. And you're probably kind of pissed at Logan too. And most likely James. And I bet you just kind of want to give Kendall a hug. Actually, I HOPE you feel this way, because that's what I was going for. So... don't kill me for all that almost kissing and then... the end. Also, don't worry, this is still a Kames story, if you couldn't tell. The Jagan is just there to create issues. Review pretty please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Well, I'm very sorry for the boys' behavior in that last chapter XD I hope you can forgive them.**

**Actually Im sorry for their behavior in this one too so...**

_***~*~AND NOW FOR THE STORY~*~***_

"Hey," James kissed the smaller, pale boy quickly on the lips, "wait a second," two more kisses, "Logan," he laughed a little as Logan eagerly kissed him again, "Dude, I think people are home."

"Oh," Logan pulled away from kissing James for a second. They sat in silence for a moment, listening for footsteps coming down the hall. They heard no one and returned to as they were.

"Logan!" James laughed as Logan moved in closer and smiled into their kiss. He'd been "experimenting" like this with Logan for a few days, and he really did like it. Still, sometimes, as Logan's soft pink lips brushed over his, he wondered what it would be like if they were somebody else's. Somebody taller, with blonde hair and burning green eyes. Somebody who he coudn't help but wonder if things could've gone differently with.

"What?" Logan replied, giving James a cocky smile as he planted another kiss on the taller boy, "Is something wrong?"

"No," James replied immediately, "nothing's wrong!"

"Good," Logan told him. He reached up and grabbed James's neck to pull him closer, his eyelids fluttering shut as the kiss was deepened.

James tried to focus on kissing back, and not on what the kiss would be like with another person. The thing about kissing Logan was that it was just like kissing girls. To James, it was completely meaningless. The kissing itself was fun, and Logan tasted good, even, but he didn't get that sense of pressure, of heat between the two bodies that pulled at them and made them gravitate towards eachother like magnets. He liked the way Logan's hair felt as it was pulled through his fingers, but he didn't like the way Logan made his body language so insistent, while the kissing felt so casual. In James's mind, he was just messing around with Logan to pass the time and because it had been what Logan advised him to do.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Logan asked him cutely, biting at James's lip ever so slightly. James had to admit, Logan was fucking adorable. He had that going for him.

"Oh, just stressed about all the work we're gonna have when we get back."

"Well," Logan pressed their foreheads and noses together, "you can relax now."

James smiled and brought his lips to Logan's for another one of his short-but-sweet kisses.

_**~*~*Now over to Kindle!*~*~**_

Kendall took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He knew in the other room, James and Logan were making out. They thought they were so sneaky, sucking face and thinking not a soul in the world could tell. Okay, so Carlos and his dad were clueless, but Kendall could see through them without a problem.

It was heartbreaking for Kendall to think that James had chosen Logan. Why, he wondered. Why did James like Logan more than him? He didn't see the chemistry between them the way he felt it between him and James. Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was something you could just feel but not see. Either way, it made no sense to him. When he'd seen them kiss, it looked so... awkward. Yes, they looked _happy_, they looked like they were _enjoying it_, but at least James didn't look all that into it.

As shallow as it was, he couldn't help but wonder what Logan could possibly have to offer that he didn't have. After all he'd done for James, after all they'd been through together, James wanted Logan. It was Kendall, not Logan, who brought James to L.A. It was Kendall who got James out of his spray tanning addiction. Kendall came up with the plans that made James's dream possible for him. Hell, Kendall _made _James. He _created _him. Without Kendall, James was nothing.

Ok, clearly, that was going a little far. James was obviously something without Kendall, or else he wouldn't be shoving his toungue down Logan's throat. It was disgusting for Kendall to even think about it, they were just such a weird couple. He was more than a little mad at James's blindness, at how _stupid _he could be.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" Carlos greeted him cheerily. His big brown eyes shown with the happiness that he always felt and his cheeks had the rosy tone that made them look big and childlike.

Kendall paused. Maybe he could start making out with Carlos. That would show James. Then again, that really wasn't fair to Carlos. And who was he kidding? James clearly would not give a single fuck. It was definitely not a good idea. Kissing Carlos would be really weird. Like kissing his little brother. Alright, too weird. Moving on to a new stupid plan.

"Nothing," Kendall grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, Kendall," Carlos prompted, still pushing.

"I told you, nothing's wrong."

"Yes," Carlos told him, "something's wrong."

"Carlos!" Kendall said firmly, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Carlos sing-songed.

"Just leave me alone," Kendall grumbled.

"I can't leave my friend alone when he's sad!"

"I'm not sad."

"Don't lie! Tell me now, or I'm getting James. He can get anything out of you."

Kendall's eyes iced over at the mention of his Number One Problem's name.

"And why the fuck do you think James means anything to me?" Kendall hissed angrily.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Carlos asked in confusion, "I just wanna help!"

"Well maybe, you're no help!" Kendall exclaimed, "Just go play with your stupid helmet and shut your big fucking mouth and get your nose out of everybody's problems! Could you just, for a second, _try _not to annoy everybody in sight?"

Carlos stood in shock as Kendall stormed away and slammed the door behind him. He sniffled as he felt his lip quivering.

_'He didn't mean it,'_ Carlos told himself over and over again. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he really did annoy everyone that much.

_***~*~Now we leave Carlos sad and insecure and return to the two that everyone hates, because I'm just that mean.~*~***_

"Mm, Logan," James moaned as Logan plunged his toungue deeper into James's mouth. His hands traced around the other boy's neck and shoulders, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Logan moved his mouth, letting his kisses find James's jaw and trail to his neck. He ran his hands down James's sides until he reached James's pants, putting his fingers under the waistband.

"Logan," James breathed as Logan reached to undo James's jeans, "what are you doing?"

James knew exactly what Logan was doing. Normally, James would be perfectly fine with just about anybody doing what he was about to do, because it's not like James didn't like it. Now, however, James's morals started to kick in. He realized how wrong it would be to get a blowjob or a hand job from one guy, while his mind, and possibly his heart, was on another one.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Logan teased, planting a kiss lightly on James's lips as he pulled James's jeans down.

"Don't you think this is a little soon?" James prompted, hoping Mr. Rational would kick in any second now.

"Why?" Logan asked. He bit his lip and looked at James, his expression cute and innocent, "James, you have sex with girls without even knowing their names. Why are you so hesitant?"

James gulped. He was going to need to think of a good answer for this, because Logan was not about to buy that he was just being cautious.

"Well," he said, "I mean, we are experimenting, so we're both, um, new to this, with guys. So I figured we'd just take it slow, you know, to start out."

"Oh James," Logan rolled his eyes and ran a hand through James's smooth hair, "I'm flattered that you want to go slow, but come on, let's have a little fun. Why not?"

James knew he really had no other answers for Logan. He'd given his best one, and if he ducked out now, he'd have to either look like a pussy, or tell Logan the truth. And James wasn't really a fan of either of those options. He figured one blowjob wouldn't do as much damage.

"Alright," James smiled at Logan, who returned the smile and kissed him gently. He worried for a second that with all the distractions and nerves, he wouldn't be able to get it up. _That _would be embarassing. When he realized that thinking of Victoria's Secret models wouldn't be enough, James caved. He thought about Kendall kissing him, Kendall fisting his shirt. He thought of what it would be like for Kendall to drag him by the arm into a dark room, to close it and lock it behind them, leaving out the rest of the world but just the two of them.

That did it for him. James was hard just in time for Logan to return to his boxers, where Logan put his quick little fingers under the fabric and pulled it off. He gently licked James's head, getting a gentle whine out of James. Logan brought James's dick into his mouth and James grabbed at Logan's hair while his head bobbed up and down between his knees. As Logan sucked and licked at him, James couldn't keep his mind from wandering to how it would be different if the head between his legs was covered by floppy dirty blonde hair.

"Ahh, I'm gonna," James moaned at the thought, releasing into Logan's mouth. Logan obediently swallowed and took James's dick out of his mouth, standing up from his kneeling position.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Logan asked as James pulled his pants up. James offered a weak smile and shook his head, telling Logan that it was great, that he was great, everything was just great.

The truth was, James felt awful. Usually, after getting a blowjob from some random girl, he'd be feeling pretty good about himself. This was different. This was his best friend, who just blew him even though he didn't want him to, while James thought of their other best friend. That was messed up, big time. It definitely didn't make James feel good about himself.

Logan and James cleaned themselves up a little bit before making their way to the living room, where they found Carlos, curled up on the couch and trying desperately not to cry.

_**~*~*And now we switch scenes again because I'm mean and Carlos has been crying in all my stories today*~*~**_

Kendall knocked on the door of the pretty pink house. It was funny, how of all places, he'd come here when he was stressed. Maybe it wasn't that weird. There was nowhere else to go, and it really was only a short walk down the road. The sun was starting to fall, indicating that the night was beggining. Kendall had shut his phone off so no one would bother him while he blew off steam. He'd walked slowly, giving himself a moment to get a little more calm and collected.

Kendall was just about to reach up and knock again when he heard hurried footsteps coming towards the doorway and high-pitched sounds accompanying them.

"Ohmygod!" the girl who opened the door, a blonde, possibly the one James slept with, squealed, "It's you! Green eyes! Um... Kendall!"

"Yeah," Kendall smiled at her, figuring he could've been the Fed Ex guy and he still would've gotten that same excited greeting, "that's me. Is, uh, Christina here?"

"I knew it!" the blonde shrieked excitedly, "I told her she'd see you again. Monica was saying you'd never come back! Christina really was wowed, I mean, she was just really really crazy for you, and she was wondering if you'd ever see eachother again, but I mean I totally was rooting on your side, because I mean, you live so close, and I was like, assuring her that she's gorgeous and any guy in the right mind..."

Kendall nodded politely as she kept talking, and talking, and talking.

"Hey!" another girl walked behind the one who was talking, giving Kendall the up-and-down before narrowing her eyes at him, "Were you one of Carlos's friends?"

"Um... yeah," Kendall replied awkwardly. By the look she was giving him, he was gonna guess that she was one of the girls Carlos had ALMOST slept with. At least her appearance had gotten the blonde to shut up for a moment.

"Tell him he's a jerk, and he's lucky he got away when he did," she spit at him.

"Look, you gotta give Carlos a break," Kendall protested, with no idea where the words were coming from, "he's new to- well, pretty much everything."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow sarcastically and put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah," Kendall continued. The girl clearly didn't care what he was saying, but for some reason, possibly just out of being a good friend, he felt the need to stand up for Carlos, "I mean, Carlos might screw up a lot, but he always means well. He's a really good guy. He's just really naive, like a kid." Kendall sucked in a breath after saying it. He knew the words applied to him more than anyone. Maybe he should just go home, turn back and apologize to Carlos and try to get some things sorted out.

Just as he was about to politely tell the girls that he'd stop by again later, Christina came and joined them at the door. He took in her big brown curls and low tank top, those same, way-too-glossy lips that had left stains all over his chest, and her four-inch heels. Suddenly, he remembered what he had come for, and how badly he thought he needed it. Carlos would be fine. Carlos could wait.

"Kendall!" she exclaimed when she saw him, "Hey!"

"Hi!" Kendall greeted, "I was wondering, do you wanna maybe do something tonight?"

"Sure," she said, "I know this great club downtown. I'll just grab my purse. Do you have a fake I.D.?"

"No," Kendall replied, realizing too late he should've taken the one James had to get booze.

"That's fine," Christina waved at the air, "I can get you in." She brought her hand to the side of her mouth and, in a stage whisper, added, "I slept with the bouncer and he doesn't want it to get out."

"Oh," Kendall tried not to look too shocked or worried, "well, I'm glad you can get me in!" he laughed awkwardly and studied his shoes.

"Yeah, did you bring a car?"

"Oh, no, I walked over, I don't have- I didn't bring it, no."

"Alright, we'll go in my car. Just give me a moment to grab my purse and put on some lip gloss, my lips are feeling a little dry," she told him, touching her shiny pink lip that clearly was not in any need of more lip gloss.

Kendall just nodded and waited for her.

_***~*~And now, later...~*~***_

"That was amazing," Christina breathed, reaching to grab her bra. Kendall nodded in agreement as she kissed his cheek, surely leaving more pink smudges.

"Yeah," he said. He fumbled to find his boxers, which were somewhere on the floor. They were in the backseat of Christina's car, having made out in the car after their night at the club and eventually climbing into the back seat for their rushed exchange.

The night at the club had been good, Kendall had a lot of drinks, since Christina had promised to be the designated driver. At first, he was skeptical at best regarding whether or not she'd stick to it, but she kept her word and only had one or two drinks, as opposed to the seven or eight Kendall'd had. He'd danced with a lot of different girls and the occasional joking guy, probably grinding more in that night than he had at any Minnesota house party. The night had been topped off by having sex in the back seat of Christina's car, not really going for class.

"I think these are your pants," Christina handed him a pair of black skinny jeans.

"And this is definitely not my top," Kendall traded them for her low cut pink tank top.

Once they were all dressed, Kendall found his phone and realized he hadn't even told anyone he was leaving. With any luck, the guys had covered for him when Papi Garcia got home, but now he should really text them.

The screen lit up his face in the dark car, telling him that he'd been out until two in the morning. The other guys would definitely be wondering by now. He was going to have fun explaining this one. Then again, they probably didn't care. James and Logan would most likely give him high fives and then go fuck or whatever, and Carlos had probably gone back to his usual carefree self.

His phone vibrated once it got itself together, flashing that he had a message from James. Then again, from Logan. Another from James. One from Logan. Two more from James. Another from Logan. Finally, the phone stopped vibrating once it told him that he had two more messages from James.

"Well someone's popular," Christina giggled from next to him.

Kendall laughed in agreement, hoping she couldn't tell how worried he was, "Yeah, I guess so," he said, "Man am I tired. We gonna go home?"

"Yeah, you get shotgun, cowboy," Christina winked at him and blew a kiss.

Kendall tried not to groan. She had called him that during sex, hadn't she?

He got into the passenger seat and started checking his messages. He began with the oldest one and went in chronological order from there.

_James: what the fuck did you do? (8:04 pm)_

_Logan: dude what did u say to carlos? (8:05 pm)_

_James: kendall where r u (9:21 pm)_

_Logan: did you rly just leave after that? wow kendall (9:30 pm)_

_James: srsly bro this isnt funny whered you go (10:37 pm)_

_James: Kendall idk what's up but carlos is super upset (11:18 pm)_

_Logan: im done waiting up for u. going 2 bed, hope ur here in the morning (12:08 am)_

_James: logan and carlos are crashing, ill be in our room. im gonna wait up 4 you. (12:15 am)_

_James: Plz come home. (1:23 am)_

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. He must've really upset Carlos. He must've really upset everybody. Still, he couldn't keep himself from staring at that last text from James, reading it over and over again. Maybe he did mean something to the gorgeous hazel-eyed boy after all.

When Christina pulled up in front of the house and they said there good-byes, it was all Kendall could do to keep himself from sprinting into the house as fast as he could.

_**~*~*So I'm leaving it there because I can*~*~**_

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Kendall's home. How pissed do you think everyone is? How pissed are you guys at me? I'm guessing very. Well, that's all for now. Reviews make me happy.**

**Oh! And about the Jagan blowjob scene: I didn't really write it out like, a lot, because i figured it should be kind of rushed and awkward. And this IS a Kames story, so I didn't want to make it seem like James and Logan are in love or anything. And if you caught when I said big time, pun was totally intended.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! I'm here and I'm updating so you don't have to murder me:)**

_***~*~Now where we left off...~*~***_

Kendall eased the door to his and James's room open quietly, wondering if James had gone to bed or if he was still waiting up. A split second later, he noticed James's dark silhouette sitting upright on his bed.

"Kendall!" James hissed. He instantly hopped up off the bed and yanked Kendall into the room by the wrist, flicking on a light on the nighstand between their beds.

"Hi," Kendall began awkwardly. His head was pounding and he couldn't really see straight from the alcohol; so he held onto James's shoulder to steady himself before sitiing down. "Look, I c-can-"

"Where the fuck have you been?" James hissed.

"I went out, with uh- um Chrish- Christi-nn-"

"Christina?"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded slowly, "I had a couple of drinks."

"No kidding," James grumbled. He put an arm around Kendall's shoulders to steady him. "Dude, you're gonna have to do some serious apologizing to Carlos in the morning. He was pretty upset about what you said."

"Right, right, I'm s-sorry. I was jus' frustrated. I was frustrated."

"Still, you shouldn't have said that," James hit Kendall lightly upside the head, "You know Carlos, every word you say to him is like it was spoken by God."

"Ow," Kendall whined, "head hurts."

"Right, sorry," James remembered how drunk Kendall was, and he was guessing that it was starting to wear off and give him a headache.

"S'okay," Kendall leaned his head onto James's shoulder, taking a deep breath and letting himself relax.

"And Kendall, please don't run off like that without telling us. Me and Logan were worried sick."

Kendall's eyes flew open at the mention of Logan's name. Of course James had Logan on his mind. Even when they were focused on Kendall, Logan just had to show up.

"Why? S'not like you care anyways. You j-jus' wanna go suck on Logan's dick. You'd probably rather 'ff I just left and n-never came back."

James's eyes widened in shock at hearing Kendall say that, "What? Kendall, what are you talking about?"

"Don' play s- stupid, James," the adrenaline from saying what he'd been thinking for the past few days powered Kendall's words and woke him up a little, "I saw you kissing Logan. I know. I know you like him! But- but why, James?" his tone changed suddenly from accusing to hurt, "Why did you choose h- him? Why do you like him, and not... not me? Is there something wrong with me? After all I've done for you, you- you just want to fool around with Logan!" Kendall's eyes had turned red and there were tears streaming down his face, "And now- now you want nothing to do with me! You- you just want-"

Kendall's ranting sobs were cut off when James pressed his lips against the blonde's. He brought his hands to the back of Kendall's head and tugged on his dirty blonde hair, letting the soft strands run through his fingers. It was a hundred times better than kissing Logan. There was so much emotion in the kiss, so much he'd never even known was there. It was like comparing a tiny spark to a firework, there was a crystal clear superior. Kendall was definitely the firework.

"What the fuck?" Kendall hissed, pulling away, "Do you think this is funny? Is this some pathetic joke? You are such a dick! Fine, make fun of me, see if I care. But I don't. You're disgusting, James. I h-"

"Kendall!" James said, bringing a hand to Kendall's neck, "Listen to me. I don't want Logan. I want you."

"Then why are you trading toungues with Logan all the time?" Kendall shot back.

"I- I was confused. By you. You were confusing me, and so I went to Logan for help. He thought you might be mad if I told you, so- so he suggested that we did some experimenting. That's all it was. Just experimenting. It was nothing more, just, Logan said that since you had a temper, I'd be safer with him-"

"Un-fucking-believeable," Kendall muttered, "That bastard."

"What?"

"James, don't you see it?" Kendall asked incredulously, "Can you n- not tell that Logan was playing you?"

"Kendall, what are you talking about?" James asked, "It was for my own good."

"He really does have you brainwashed," Kendall said in amazement, "I can't believe it."

"You wanna explain what the Hell you're talking about? Really, any day now would be just fine," James suggested sarcastically.

"James, how long has Logan known me?"

"Uh, I don't know, like, nine years?"

"Exactly. Do you really think, after all that time, that Logan would believe that I'm such a horrible person that I'd hate you for being confused?"

James gulped and shook his head, beggining to see the light.

"Listen, he was lying to you. He was just trying to get to you, but he had to get me out of the way."

"I can't believe Logan would do that," James mumbled, looking at the floor, "Try to keep you from me, I mean."

"Well I'm here now," Kendall whispered. He put a finger under James's chin and kissed him gently. James instantly leaned more towards Kendall, deepening the kiss. He licked eagerly at Kendall's lips, which parted and let James's toungue slip into his mouth. Their toungues wrestled for dominace, neither really suceeding but instead coming to an agreement that they'd work together.

"Mmm, Kendall," James moaned and ran his hands down to Kendall's hips. He pulled Kendall into his lap so Kendall faced him, straddling him, and they rocked back and forth. Kendall grabbed the hem of James's shirt and fisted it before pulling off the thin cotton tee. He traced his fingers over the smooth skin of James's abs and smiled as James moved his kisses to Kendall's jawline.

"Ohh," Kendall breathed as James sucked and bit at the skin of his neck, "James, yes, yes," he bucked his hips into the tan boy, who picked up their pace in return.

James's hands went to the top of Kendall's jeans, ready to undo them. He kissed Kendall's neck silently as his fingers flew with the eagerness to get done what he wanted done.

"James, wait," Kendall whispered as James unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

"What?" James mumbled, "It's not like it'll be the first time I've touched your dick."

Kendall blushed at the thought. He did want to do this, he really did. They were both hard and they both wanted it, and they were certainly ready. Still, it wasn't right. James was technically in some sort of relationship. They had to wait until he ended it.

"Because," Kendall murmured, taking James's hands and moving them from where they were working, "it's not fair to Logan. You guys _are _still together as of right now. We've gone too far already, let's just not start this wrong."

"But Kendall," James breathed huskily into his ear, "I want you so bad." He let his toungue graze Kendall's ear before quickly and lightly biting it.

"James," Kendall moaned. He was definitely not making it any easier to wait.

"Logan tricked me, you said so yourself. I have every right to do this," James whispered as he kissed Kendall's neck.

"No, you're just horny, and you're coming up with excuses. It's still not right," Kendall mumbled.

"Alright, I'm horny and you're drunk. That's a perfect reason," James hissed with a devilish grin. He let his hands fly back to Kendall's pants.

"You've already made out with Logan's girlfriend and caused his break up," Kendall whispered, "now you're cheating on him too. Do you really want to take it any farther?"

James's face fell and he pulled back from Kendall, releasing him from where he'd been holding Kendall around the waist. He looked at Kendall's shoulder, finally letting it hit him how his actions really did hurt his best friends.

Kendall drew in a breath. He hadn't wanted to have to play that card, but there was no way for him to win without it, so he did what he had to do.

"Look, James," Kendall began, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"No," James put up a hand, "you're right. I'll end it with Logan tomorrow, and then we can do this right."

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, "Damn, I'm glad you understand." He got off of James's lap and James stood up too, their bodies close together in the limited light let off by the weak lamp on the nightstand.

"Hey," Kendall whispered, "just wondering, but, um, how far did you and Logan go?"

James looked into Kendall's eyes. They were already hurt and tired, he didn't think he needed to make him feel worse. He just couldn't bear to put Kendall through any more than he had already gone through.

"We just made out," James replied with a weak smile, "that's all."

"Ok," Kendall replied with a nod.

James put his hands on Kendall's hips and pulled him close, bringing their faces together so their lips were just barely touching. "_When _we do this right," he growled, "it's gonna be good." He released Kendall with a wink and slapped him on the ass. Kendall pulled his jeans off and James put his shirt back on, when Kendall stumbled and fell slouched onto James.

"'M sorry," Kendall groaned, "head's kinda pounding."

"It's alright," James assured him, putting his arms around Kendall's back, "I got you."

"Good," Kendall sighed. He fell onto James's bed, dragging the slightly taller boy with him.

"Night James," Kendall breathed; he clearly had no intentions of getting up and going to his own bed, which was all of seven or eight feet away.

"Goodnight Kendall," James whispered, kissing him on the top of his head. He told himself he was doing the right thing by sparing Kendall the truth, but it still took a long time for James to fall asleep with his guilty conscience.

_**~*~*Now the next morning...*~*~**_

"...And then the zombies hit Gustavo with the super water gun, and there was a giant enchilada, so we-"

Carlos's animated retelling of his dream was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around him, picking him up out of his chair. He dropped his bowl of cereal and it hit the floor, breaking in half with a crack and scattering Cheerios and milk everywhere. The person held him tight and spun him around, eventually tossing him onto the couch.

"Kendall!" Logan complained, "you got cereal all over the place!"

Kendall waved a dismissive hand in his general direction, instead turning to Carlos, who was sprawled out on the couch in a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were now covered in his breakfast. Carlos looked incredibly confused, but sort of happy; in the world of Carlos, getting spontaneously pitched onto the couch was probably a good thing.

"Hey, Carlitos, about last night," Kendall said, offering the latino a hand to get up off the couch, "I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't really mean it. I was just really overtired, and I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I sorta snapped at you. It was just 'cause I was frustrated. You know I love you like a brother."

"So you don't think I'm annoying?" Carlos asked as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Only a little," Kendall joked, pinching his fingers close together to show Carlos how minimal his annoyance was.

"Now," Kendall continued, "go put on some other pants, and um, let's go out for ice cream, okay?"

"Yes!" Carlos leaped up from the couch, "ICE CREAM!"

"You guys have have fun," James said, "I'm gonna stay here." This had been the plan. Kendall would distract Carlos- a pretty easy task- and he would stay there. Obviously, Logan would stay with James.

"I think I'll hang out here too," Logan said, winking at James when Kendall wasn't looking. Perfect.

"I'm ready!" Carlos called cheerfully, running out of his room, "Are you guys coming?"

"Nope," James stated. He popped the p and folded his hands behind his head, trying desperately to look calm. The truth was, he was pretty nervous. Sure, he'd dumped lots of girls before, but this was different. This was his best friend that he had to dump. His best friend, who _had _said they were just experimenting. Still, it was tough.

"Hey," Logan said with a smile once Kendall and Carlos were gone. He walked over to James and ran a finger down his chest and kissed him with one hand on the side of his face, "Everyone's out of the house..."

"Logan," James began. He took Logan's hand off of his face and pulled back a little bit, reminding himself to stay focused. If he didn't, he'd never get this done.

"Yeah?" Logan asked innocently. He sat down in a chair next to James, "You don't wanna have a little fun?"

"Look, Logan," James said gently, "this has been fun, but-"

Logan sucked in a breath. He hadn't been dumped that many times, but he knew what it sounded like. Of course, James had gotten what he wanted. He'd gotten to "experiment." He got a blowjob. And now it was time for him to move on to his next victim.

"You're breaking up with me," Logan finished.

James gulped; the hurt on the smaller boy's face was crushing. He had to at least make this a little better for him.

"Listen," he said quietly, "we _were _experimenting. And I'm really glad that you- um, helped me figure things out, but, I- I think I'm straight."

"You're straight?" Logan looked up, "So it's not just me?"

"No," James almost chuckled, trying to keep his tone a little more lighthearted, "I guess I just don't like guys in general."

Logan nodded in understanding, "Well, thanks for being honest, James. I'm gonna go take a walk." He gave James a weak smile and left.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was getting sick of all these lies. But was it really better to tell the truth, when the truth only hurt everyone else?

He put his face in his hands. And people said he _wasn't _a good actor?

_***~*~La la la la la~*~***_

**A/N: So um. I- Well I just- I can-**

**Yeah. I'm mean. Not so mad at Logan anymore, are you? No, no you're not. Are you mad at James? No, you can't be. You know what he's going through. Are you mad at Kendall? Nope. He made it all better. Carlos? No one's mad at Carlos.**

**Are you mad at me? Well probably. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I haven't been home all weekend XD Anyways, this is just another chapter of just some more of me torturing absolutely everybody. What else is new?**

_***~*~Time for some fun!~*~***_

"Yeah, okay, you guys have fun!" Kendall called over his shoulder as Logan and Carlos left. He had just gotten home, when Carlos said he wanted to do something else fun. Logan had volunteered to go with him, and by the look on his face, the breakup was starting to hit him.

"So," Kendall turned to James, who was on the couch, as the door closed, "how'd it go?"

James shrugged and tilted his head, considering the conversation they'd just had, "Fine," he decided, "I mean, it could've gone better, but I- I think he's gonna be okay."

"So what went wrong?" Kendall asked. He came and sat down next to James, ready for a story.

"Well, its not that it went _wrong_, but I may have told a teeny tiny lie." He pinched his fingers together to show how minimal it was.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked with a sigh, mentally preparing himself. What to James seemed like a little white lie often had a bigger effect than he thought.

"I-" James gulped, "I told him I was straight."

Kendall's eyes bugged out a little, surprise on his face.

"Let me explain," James put his hands up before Kendall said anything, "This way, I hurt him less. Instead of thinking I just don't like him, he thinks I don't like guys in general."

"Alright," Kendall said, "but now there's no way we can tell Logan and Carlos about, um, about-"

"Us?" James suggested weakly, his voice quiet and unsure.

"That," Kendall pointed at James to confirm that what he'd said was, in fact, a reality. They were an "us" now. It sort of made both their heads spin.

"So I guess we have to hide our, um-" James stopped. He really had no idea what to call what he and Kendall had. Not a relationship, not yet, but it was clearly more than a _friendship_. He just didn't know.

"Us," Kendall finished for him.

"Yeah," James smiled a little, "Our us."

James leaned forward and brought a hand to the side of Kendall's neck, pulling him in closer. Kendall smiled as James pressed his lips to his own, and he could feel the tenderness and the caution in the kiss. Kendall wrapped one arm around James's back and gripped the bottom of his shirt with the other, holding on tight. James licked at Kendall's lips, which parted eagerly. He moved both of his hands down to Kendall's back and pressed closer to the blonde.

Kendall slipped his own toungue into James's mouth, letting it explore every surface. He brought both hands up and tangled them into James's hair, tugging at the soft brown strands. His hands worked faster and gripped James's hair as James leaned forward and deepened the kiss. He brought his body close on top of Kendall's, pushing forward until Kendall was lying on his back.

"You know," James growled, "I don't let just anybody mess up my hair. His hazel eyes gleamed with an intensity Kendall had never seen before and he brought his face closer and closer to Kendall's, until their lips were almost touching.

"Really," Kendall breathed. James was not breaking his gaze, and both were breathing heavily. After staying suspended like that for a minute, Kendall started to tip his chin up. James let his eyelids flutter closed as he prepared for Kendall's lips to crash back into his.

"Hey!" came a cheery call from the doorway.

James snapped back, sitting up on the edge of the couch far from Kendall. Kendall held his breath and tried to be quiet as he scooched up and sat upright just as Carlos's dad walked into the room.

"Oh hi!" James said with a smile. He was casually smoothing out the back of his hair with his lucky comb, not exactly a rare occurance.

"Hi Mr. Garcia!" Kendall added, "Back from work already?"

"Yeah," he glanced at his watch, "I always get home at this time."

James threw Kendall a quick glare as he walked into the kitchen. There was always something interrupting them; Kendall was gonna have to start being a better actor.

An actor, now that was something _James _was good at. He was really just an artist, right?

_**~*~*Now later at night*~*~**_

Kendall ran a hand through his hair and flipped past a few more channels on the T.V. It was James's turn to go out and spend time with Carlos since he'd started complaining that they hadn't hung out in awhile. It was probably all for the better; when James and Carlos hung out they usually ended up with cows or a giant party or unitards or constant fighing or a failed plan that leaves them face-down on skateboards. Kendall laughed. Maybe it'd make for some good entertainment.

"Hey, K-K-Kendall," Kendall turned around abruptly and saw Logan standing behind he couch.

"Hi," Kendall greeted with a cheery tone. Logan looked extra pale and his eyes were dark and tired. They looked a little red, and Kendall sucked in a breath, "is something wrong?"

Obviously, he already knew the answer before Logan nodded his head and said, "Can we talk? Like, in here?"

Kendall offered a small smile and got up off the couch, following Logan into his room.

"I have a confession," Logan blurted out the second Kendall closed the door behind them.

"Okay," Kendall said calmly. He sat down on Logan's bed and patted the spot next to him, "come sit."

Logan obeyed and sat down next to Kendall in silence, collecting his thoughts for a moment. Kendall knew what was coming, so at least he didn't have to prepare himself for a shock.

"I'm gay," Logan finally whispered, staring only forward and not daring to meet Kendall's eyes.

"Hey, that's cool, buddy," Kendall said gently. He wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders and patted his back. Should he tell Logan that he was too? Would that be reassuring? Maybe now wasn't the right time to say it.

"No," a tear streamed down Logan's face, "there's more."

"What else?" Kendall asked gently.

"I was w-with James. Like dating him," Logan whispered, "but he- he broke up with me."

"Hey," Kendall said, "it's alright. Everyone gets broken up with. And its not like it was your fault."

Logan shook his head and wiped his eyes, "H-he said he was straight. But I d-don't know if that's true. He was- um, I think he might be lying."

Logan thought of that conversation with James when they first got together. _"Kendall," _he had whispered. He didn't even like Logan in the first place. How could Logan be so stupid? This was James they were talking about. Pro at tricks and lies, excellent at gimmicks and schemes, all to get some quick sex. James knew how to use people, how to manipulate them with a flash of his shiny white teeth and a flick of his soft brown hair. His bright hazel eyes, framed by long lashes, would make anybody trust them, and you'd be sold in seconds.

"It's okay," Kendall patted Logan when he leaned into his shoulder, suddenly sobbing uncontrollably. Now, now he felt bad for Logan. Of course Logan wasn't really the bad guy. He might've been a genius, but sometimes even a genius's plans had a shattering effect.

"I thought he liked me," Logan whispered, "_I _liked _him_, but I was stupid, I had hoped for the best and I-" he was cut off by more sobs, "I got the worst."

"You didn't get the worst," Kendall said sweetly, "You're gonna be fine, you just have to wait and see. It'll be okay."

"But I did something, Kendall," Logan whispered, "I did something bad."

Kendall sucked in a breath, preparing to hear the story of how Logan manipulated James away from him, using his vulnerability in his favor.

Instead, he got a different one.

"I gave him a blow job, Kendall," Logan said quietly, "I- I can't take that back. I did it."

"You _what_?" Kendall asked, a little too harshly.

"I'm sorry!" Logan cried, "I know I shouldn't have now. But at the time, at the time it seemed r-right. He was really acting like he liked me. I r-r-really thought he liked me. But apparently not. I guess he just wanted a blow job."

"When was this?" Kendall whispered cautiously. He was ready to kill James. If it had been that morning, when James dumped Logan, he was cheating on Kendall. And before that, well, he'd lied.

"Yesterday," Logan whispered, "when you got mad at Carlos, I guess. When we were done, that was when we found Carlos out on the couch, all sad. And um- well, I guess then we kinda split up, because I was comforting Carlos, and James was all worried about you." Logan sniffled, "And then this morning he dumped me." Logan suddenly looked up at Kendall, his brown eyes brimming with tears, "Did he say anything to you when you got home?"

"No," Kendall said instantly, "he was- um, he was asleep. I got in late."

Logan nodded in reply and Kendal shivered a little. James's legacy of lies was slowly rubbing off on him.

"Thanks, Kendall," Logan finally said, "for listening, I mean. And for understanding." He stood up, "I'm gonna go for a walk," Logan turned and headed towards the door.

"But hey," Logan stopped in the doorway and turned to add, "just, beware of James. Just so you know." He offered Kendall a weak smile as was gone.

Kendall just sat there, staring at his hands. He couldn't believe it. He'd thought Logan was the bad guy. Apparently, he was mistaken.

_"We just made out. That's all."_

James's voice echoed through his head, over and over again. The bastard. He couldn't believe it. He had believed James without a doubt when he'd said it, when really, earlier that very day James had been getting a blow job from Logan. But of course, how would he ever get Kendall to trust him, if he knew the real, ugly, truth? Who was next? Carlos? Was it James's plan just to get a blow job from every guy in the house. Kendall gulped. He'd almost had _sex _with James, twice in the past 24 hours. He shook his head. He'd been lucky. Kendall could've ended up just like Logan. James would see: eventually, all lies come full circle.

_***~*~That's that!~*~***_

**A/N: He-hey! Who's mad at me now? Just as things started looking up... Oh well. Sorry? Who's mad at James? Who's mad at me? Yeah... I thought so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! It was really interesting to see your reactions to that last chapter. On to the next!**

**Oh, and after this first scene, I'm gonna be jumping back and forth between James and Kendall a lot. Think of it like... an action romance movie. Like maybe Source Code, going between Jake Gyllenhaal and That Girl He's Saving Whose Name I Probably Have In My Brain Somewhere But Probably Not Because I Have No Idea What I'm Talking About. Yeah, her.**

**ALSO I have never seen more than the previews for Source Code, so I have no clue how it's done. Just ignore that whole analogy. I'm just gonna go my merry way bullshitting through life. Seriously, I'll shut up now and write the story.**

_***~*~Not much later...~*~***_

James ran a hand through his hair. On his way home with Carlos, he'd seen Logan, and it wasn't looking good. His eyes looked red from what he could see of them; he'd refused to make eye contact with James. Now, he'd just deposited Carlos on the couch to watch cartoons. He made his way to his room, where he just knew Kendall would be.

Kendall glanced up from his spot on his bed when the door glided open. James was in the doorway, looking tired. His hazel eyes gleamed a little brighter when he saw Kendall, who instantly hopped off his bed.

Kendall walked up to James and opened his mouth, ready to say something, whatever it may be. However, his mouth was soon filled by James's toungue, his soft pink lips pressing up against his own. For a moment, Kendall let himself get lost in the kiss; he felt James's rough stubble rub against his face and let James's toungue run over his own. His lips worked with the other boys', and Kendall let out a little moan of pleasure as they kissed.

"No," Kendall said suddenly. He put his hands on James's chest and pushed him away abruptly with surprising force, sending James backwards and away from them.

"What?" James asked in confusion. He put a hand on Kendall's neck and tried to pull him back into the kiss, surprised when Kendall forced him away again.

"Dude, what is with you?" James asked, frustrated. Kendall had looked down at the ground without a word.

"I talked to Logan," Kendall finally said. He looked up to meet James's eyes, his own burning with an angry green fire, "He told me what you did. Just making out? What the fuck is your definition of making out?"

James gulped. "Look, Kendall," he began, but he was cut off by Kendall pushing past him to leave.

"Don't even _try _lying your way out of this one," Kendall hissed, "I'm done. You just have to run around lying to everyone like that, don't you? You just tear down everyone who ever cared about you!"

"I'm-"

"No, James, I'll tell you what you are. You're irresponsible, and you're destructive. And I don't want to hear another second of your pigheaded lies."

He opened the door and left James standing in shock by the blonde's bed.

James just stood there and blinked for a moment. He _knew _he shouldn't have done it. Everything had gotten so out of hand. He _knew _he shouldn't have lied to Kendall. He should've just come clean, told Kendall everything from the start. Sure, it would've hurt Kendall. But this, this hurt so, so much more. For everyone.

A tear streamed down the side of James's face. He wiped it away quickly, only to find more following it. This was crazy. James Diamond did NOT cry. More tears came; soon he could barely see and his eyes were stinging and burning. He felt weak, tired, so he flopped down onto the bed beside him, which just so happened to be Kendall's. James shoved his face into Kendall's pillow and just let himself cry, his body shaking gently. This whole thing was his fault. He was just one hot mess, a disaster with great hair waiting to happen. And now, now he was finally drowning in his own ocean of lies.

He took a deep breath, noticing how the soft cotton sheets smelled like Kendall. That did not help his current situation, and more tears fell from his eyes, soaking Kendall's pillowcase. He hated crying. He really, really hated it. Still, it was kind of refreshing. Crying was at least different. And it was a lot more honest than his usual.

"James?" came a quiet voice from the doorway.

James looked up through his hot tears, blinking to see who it was. He recognized Carlos's small frame and worried face, a helmet perched on top of his head, unbuckled.

"Go away, Carlos," James grumbled as he put his face back down into the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Just go away," James whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Now Carlos sounded scared, geniunely worried for his friend.

"Just fucking go, okay!" James yelled at him harshly, causing Carlos to flinch and close the door.

More tears ran down James's face, but he wiped them away. He knew how he could get a little stress relief. He swiped his fake i.d. and snuck out the back door. It was a good thing they were in such a small town, where they were walking distance from the center of town.

James shook his head when he got out into the cool, night air. He saw Kendall; he was sitting at the end of the dock with his back to James and the house. James almost went to go talk to him, before deciding to give him a little space. He kept himself from calling out to Kendall and snuck away quietly.

All this insanity had happened since they had gotten to the stupid lakehouse; nothing like that happened before. There really was something about this place.

_**~*~*Moving on*~*~**_

Kendall ran a hand through his hair and kicked at the water. There he was, sitting at the end of the dock just like he had been that day after they crashed the jet ski. Just like now, his head had been crawling with thoughts about James. Unlike now, he had been thinking about the possibility of liking James as more than just a friend. He obviously thought of James as more than a friend now, but it appeared that that was over as quickly as it had started. James had lied to him, and that was that. Still, he thought about what James had said that night. How it had always been Kendall, not Logan, that he wanted.

Kendall shook his head. He was stupid to even consider that. Of course those were just words, nothing more. James had once told a girl his father owned NASA to get in her pants, so why should he believe James when he said he cared about Kendall?

Then again, James _had _seemed pretty serious when he said that to Kendall. And James was a _really _bad actor.

_***~*~Now back to James~*~***_

James smiled as he walked into the small nightclub. He scanned the room, the blinking lights on the dance floor illuminating people and leaving dark corners around them. Everyone was laughing or dancing, not a care in the world.

If he was such a good actor, he could always just act like he just didn't care. Kendall thought James was irresponsible and destructive? He'd show him irresponsible and destructive.

"Two beers," James said to the bar tender, slipping him a few bills. "One for me and one for-" he looked around the room before locking eyes with a curvy girl with shiny black hair, "her."

The bartender gave him the drinks and he made his way over to her.

"I'm James," he said, flicking his hair out of his face and handing her a bottle, "I'm in a band."

_**~*~*Over to Kendall*~*~**_

Kendall looked up at the sky above him. Where the sky was usually scattered with bright stars there were muddy-looking clouds. He realized he had no idea how long he'd been out on that dock; the sun was already setting when he got out there and now it was completely gone, the darkness of night taking over and quieting the little cottages around the lake. He knew that really, night had a completely opposite effect. While outside, everything was silent and dormant, behind the safely closed doors of the houses, bedrooms, clubs, and bars a whole new part of the day was just kicking off. At night, that was when things happened, some for all the wrong reasons.

He hadn't realized he was crying until he was really crying. Kendall brought his knees up to his chest and put his face on them, knowing tears would soon cover the knees of his jeans. His shoulders shook violently and his eyes stung, but he didn't really want to stop. Inside the house, Carlos and Logan were probably laughing about something, James was probably moping like the loser he was, and Papi Garcia was probably going to bed. Outside, however, the world was asleep. He was alone.

Kendall was jolted back to reality when his phone screen lit up, the vibrations echoing loudly on the dock.

He wiped his eyes and opened the message.

_Carlos: Is james with u? (11:43 pm)_

Kendall rolled his eyes. Why would James be with him? Wasn't he in the house?

His phone vibrated, Carlos again.

_Carlos: And where r u? (11:44 pm)_

Kendall wrote his reply slowly, trying to stop the tears from coming and blurring his vision.

_No, he's not with me. im outside, b out soon._

_Carlos: Um do u k where he could be? (11:45 pm)_

_idk, im sure he's fine._

_Carlos: im kinda worried about him tho (11:45 pm)_

Kendall squinted his eyes, confused. Why would Carlos be worried about James? James knew how to fend for himself, it was only midnight. Still, if it made careless, worry-free Carlos concerned, he should probably check out what was up.

_whyy?_

_Carlos: idk if im supposed 2 tell anyone (11:46 pm)_

Kendall sucked in a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Had James told Carlos about... them? They might as well make a website about it. It could be called KendallAndJamesHaveIssuesBook. Fantastic.

_it might b better if u just tell me, maybe i could help_

He stared at his phone for a second, almost not believing the message he'd just sent. Where did _that_ come from? The last thing he wanted to do was help James. Of course, at the end of the day, James was his buddy, regardless. Bros before hoes. The problem was, James was both.

Kendall prepared himself for the worst when his phone vibrated again.

_Carlos: k, well i saw him crying in ur room. idk y he just yelled at me nd now hes gone (11:47)_

Kendall's jaw dropped. James had been crying? Maybe he did need to intervene. He had only seen James cry a few times, when they were younger. Crying certainly wasn't normal for him.

_i think ik where 2 find him. ttyl._

He got up off the dock and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand one last time before running out of the backyard and up the street.

_***~*~Now back over to James~*~***_

"Buddy, I really shouldn't sell you any more drinks. The club closes at twelve thirty on Sundays, you should really start looking for your ride home," the bartender told James.

"Jus' gimme one more," James slurred.

"No can do," the bartender replied, "you won't be driving tonight, will you?"

James shrugged loosely, "I'll- I'll call K-Kendall, 'cept he probably hates me like, somuchrightnow."

The bartender just nodded as if he knew what James was talking about and wiped down the counter.

"Hey," a guy who was easily twelve years older than James said huskily, "what's your name?"

James looked the guy over from head to toe. He smelled heavily of smoke and his hair was greasy, he was built and even bigger than James, with a fitted white t-shirt and a pair of jeans on.

"J-Ja-James," James managed to say.

_**~*~*To Kendall!*~*~**_

Kendall glanced at his phone screen; it was a little past twelve. A lot of people were leaving the club, turning in early so they could go to work on Monday. They'd probably all spin around and make a complete transformation: go from drunken horny zombies to polished office workers in a matter of seven hours or so.

"Hey kid, the club is closing soon. And besides, you need an i.d.," the bouncer said in a deep voice, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I'm with Christina," Kendall said smartly.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" the bouncer replied defensively.

"If you don't let me into that club, I'll tell everybody you slept with an underage girl. You _know_ what I'm talking about," Kendall whispered.

The bouncer nodded wordlessly and stepped aside, letting Kendall into the club.

_***~*~Into the club!~*~***_

James gulped as the huge guy moved closer. He was breathing heavily and James could smell the beer wafting from his gigantic mouth. Not appealing.

"You must be used to being the bigger guy, huh?" the guy laughed a creepy pedophile-type laugh, "I guess that's about to change."

James's hand flew to his back pocket, reaching for his phone only to discover he hadn't brought it with him. That was definitely a flaw in his plan. There was no way he could walk home, he couldn't figure out how to navigate around the club at this point, much less the town. Maybe he could just go home with this guy. How bad could one drunken night with a giant sketchy dude be?

"Poor little James, you lose your phone?" the guy asked with a smile. When he spoke, James could feel the creepy vibes.

Suddenly, James felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He was about to scream when he heard an ever-familiar voice.

"Sorry dude, he's leaving with me," Kendall said from beside James.

James nodded eagerly, not bothering to ask questions. Kendall grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the club before the giant could say anything else.

"Dude," James said as soon as they got outside, "that was like, so awesome."

"Shut up and get in the car," Kendall grumbled. James may have been drunk and most likely about to get raped, but he was still mad at him.

"_So _awesome," James repeated as if he hadn't heard Kendall. He didn't go anywhere, just stood and stared at Kendall. Kendall couldn't help himself, he was pulled into James's gaze. He stood there for a minute, their eyes locked. James's usually bright hazel eyes were glazed over and tired-looking from the alcohol.

"Let's get you to bed," Kendall finally breathed.

James nodded and Kendall led him over to the car. He opened to back door to the small, beat-up Chevy for James, who pretty much fell into the backseat. Kendall rolled his eyes and took the passenger seat.

"Thank you so much," he said to the girl behind the wheel.

"Anytime," Christina gushed, "I'm just glad I could help."

"Why did you bring _her_?" James complained loudly from the backseat, slurring his words a little, "She's a _slut_."

Christina gasped, her mouth hanging wide.

"I'm sorry about him," Kendall apologized quickly, "he's really drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking ab-"

"Yesss I doo K-Kendall," James called, "And you can do _so _much better."

"Like I said, he's drunk," Kendall said with a sheepish grin.

"I may be drunk, but- but- but I'm- I'm right," James finally managed to say.

"You shut your big ass drunk mouth," Kendall hissed, spinning around in his seat to face James, "or I will punch you in it."

"Kendall! Be nicer to your friend! He's vulnerable right now," Christina scolded.

"But he-" Kendall began to defend himself when he was cut off by James.

"Yeah, Kendall. You can't f-fff- threaten me riinow. I'm vunebable."

Kendall rolled his eyes and they rode home in silence.

"Thanks again for this," Kendall said to Christina as he dragged James out of the backseat, "really."

Christina called out her replies as the two made their way into the house as quietly as possible.

"I hate her," was the first thing James said when Kendall plopped him down onto his bed.

Kendall just sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing, "How many drinks did you have?"

"I dunno," James gave him a half-assed shrug, "like... ten. Or twelve. Sumfin like that."

"James! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Kendall hissed at him. He was starting to act like taking care of James was his job.

"Szhut up."

"And what were you doing with that big guy?" Kendall inquired next.

"He was creepy. I'm glad you came when you did," James mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," Kendall grumbled in reply.

James yawned and laid down on his bed.

"Thanks, Kendall. I love you," James slurred in a whisper before falling asleep.

Kendall's eyes bugged out. Had James really just said that? It definitely wasn't just in his head, that was for sure. But still, James was drunk. He didn't know what he was talking about. He would've said "_I love you_" to a sock. He didn't love Kendall.

Did he?

_**~*~*So yeah...*~*~**_

**A/N: I don't even know who you should be pissed at, or if you're pissed at me, or... yeah. I just don't know. I'm sorry? Review pwetty pwease!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I totally had something to say, but I have no idea what it was. Probably wasn't that important anyways...**

_***~*~Good morning!~*~***_

"Get up!"

Kendall was literally shaken awake, not sure by who at first.

"Hmm?" Kendall grumbled. He rubbed his eyes and his awakener let go of his shoulder.

"Thank God you're up," Carlos sighed, "James is killin' me in there."

Kendall examined Carlos for a second. His usually perky eyes looked tired, with huge bags under them, and he had stubble on his normally cleanshaven and youthful face.

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked with a yawn.

"I've been up with James since three in the morning!" Carlos hissed, "He's so, so hungover. He's been puking his brains out for the past five hours! But hey, my dad thinks he's _sick_, which is why he _went to bed early _last night, capish?"

"Right," Kendall grumbled, "and why did you wake me up?"

"Because it's your turn," Carlos told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his bed, "I've been taking care of him all morning, and now I am done. Logan won't even go with him, and I just-" Carlos stopped and looked at Kendall for a second.

"Look," Carlos continued in a low voice, "I don't know what's up with you three and all your issues, but fix it before it drives me insane! Now, I'm gonna go take a nap, and no matter how PMS-y you and James are, you are keeping an eye on him and that is that!"

Kendall stood, staring at Carlos in shock. He'd never seen Carlos so... mature. Maybe it was time they started telling Carlos stuff. Carlos obviously couldn't know anything Logan didn't know, but he could at least have the situation partially explained.

"Carlos, wait," Kendall said just as Carlos turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

Kendall gulped, "I have something to tell you, that might, um, explain some things. And it's really not my place to tell-"

"I'm listening," Carlos said carefully.

"Alright," Kendall began, "well, um, James and Logan were, uh, together. But James dumped him."

"Together?" Carlos said in shock, "Like, did they, um-"

"No, no no no," Kendall almost laughed, "it was just making out. That's all."

His own words made him catch his breath. Did he really just say that? He'd heard that one before. James always had a way of being infectious, and maybe it was affecting Kendall a little too well. If lying was a disease, it certainly was contagious.

"Thanks for telling me, Kendall," Carlos said quietly.

A smile was all Kendall could manage as a reply.

_**~*~*Now like ten seconds later...*~*~**_

"Hey," Kendall pushed the door to the small bathroom open. It was cool inside, the white linoleum freezing against his bare feet.

James looked up at Kendall from his position on the floor, glaring at him through puffy red eyes. Kendall had thought _Carlos _looked bad. James, on the other hand, looked awful. His hair was messed up and frizzy, a very rare occurence for James. James's face looked pale instead of his usual rosy cheeks and his eyes were sunken and barely being held open.

"What are you doing here?" James spat at him. He was clearly not in a great mood.

"Carlos sent me," he said flatly. His goal was to remain emotionless, detached, and certainly not shaken up by James's behavior. If James found out that he was worried, he'd probably just take advantage of it.

"Why?" James hissed.

"Well, Carlos needs sleep after getting up at 3 AM when you started puking, Logan won't even look at you, and apparently, I have to do everything when it comes to you!" His voice had risen with anger and his "emotionless" plan was clearly failing.

"I thought you hated me," James grumbled.

"Oh believe me," Kendall told him, "if it were up to me, we'd leave you alone in here to drown in your own puke!"

"So why don't you," James growled at him.

"Because if you died, Carlos would be really sad," Kendall shot back. James was obviously miserable and getting his punishment for last night, but he was really trying not to lose the upper hand.

They sat there in silence, looking anywhere but at eachother. Kendall pretended to examine the swirly blue detailing that surrounded the room, while James stared into the toilet and thought about how much he'd like to die at that very second.

"So, do you remember _anything _from last night?" Kendall asked quietly.

James shook his head slowly, "Not really. Why? Did anything happen?"

Kendall gulped, before realizing he could use this to attack James.

"Well James, _you _were about to go home with a sketchy 30 year old guy, but_ I _came and saved your stupid ass."

"You did?" James asked quietly. Now he was really feeling bad. There he was, destroying Kendall, yet Kendall came and saved the day anyways. Fantastic. Now Kendall was a saint. And if Kendall was a saint, James was clearly the devil.

"Yeah," Kendall said quietly, "you're welcome, even though I'm starting to think I should've just left you there to get raped."

"Wait," James said, "how'd you get me home? Did we walk?"

"No," Kendall gulped, "Christina drove me. You were pissed."

"She is _so _trashy," James grumbled.

"Oh, and you are just sooo-"

Kendall was cut off as James leaned into the toilet and puked up the contents of his stomach, whatever that could be at the moment.

"...classy," Kendall finished, "Great."'

James just groaned and leaned his head against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands covering his face.

"Dude, there's puke on your shirt," Kendall informed him with a grimace.

James shrugged and pulled the black v-neck over his head, tossing it across the room. He'd probably never wear that one again, not that it mattered. James seemed to have an infinite supply of black v-necks and wife beaters.

Kendall watched as James stretched and yawned, realizing a little too late that telling James about the puke on his shirt and therefore making him take it off was probably not his best plan.

"Here," Kendall said, "take my shirt." He pulled his own t-shirt off and tossed it to James. It was a crewneck with a looser fit, which was probably a good thing.

"Why?" James asked in confusion when he caught it, looking at the shirt as if it was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

"Because," Kendall had to think fast. There was no _way _he could just tell James that he didn't need James's muscles and smooth skin turning him on right then, so he needed an excuse. "You'll, um, you could get puke on yourself. And then you'd have to take a shower, and um- it would just be a hassle."

James shrugged and pulled the shirt on, rubbing his eyes after he did so.

"I'll just go get-" Kendall began to stand up, but he realized that if he did, certain issues would be made painfully obvious to James. That was not a good idea.

"Actually," Kendall said, "it's hot in here anyways. I'll get another shirt later.

James looked like he was about to say something, or maybe even smile, but turned and puked again instead.

"You good?" Kendall asked him.

"Yeah, fucking fabulous," James shot back, "I just _love _hangovers."

"Sorry for asking," Kendall grumbled, running a hand through his hair. How long did he have to watch James? It was feeling like a hell of a long time.

They sat in another awkward silence, just staring at eachother. It was annoying how incredibly magnetic James was. Even now, with the dead looking eyes and messed up hair, Kendall felt drawn to go to him. Actually, this wrecked side of James was pretty hot. It was a side that was reserved for only those closest to James, like him. All the girls, execs, and parents saw this polished, happy James. He got to see the real, hidden James. The raw mess that came after the long nights of partying or sex, the dude with bags under his eyes and scruff on his face.

"Dude," James finally said, "what?"

"Huh?" Kendall was suddenly snapped out of his own head. Maybe there, in a different world, he would've gone to James, gotten close to him and helped him in the aftermath of his insanity. But there he was, in the real world, with his back to the wall of the small bathroom and his legs stretched out, his feet the closest thing to the destroyed boy across from him.

"You've just been staring at me," James said flatly, "Enjoying yourself? I know you were into me, but I don't exactly look my best right now."

"You think?" Kendall smirked, "Maybe next time you'll think of this before calling out to the bartender."

"Doubt it," James smiled at him, "You know me better than that."

"You're right," Kendall replied, "I shouldn't have expected you to be responsible."

"Did you really believe it? Or was it more just false hope? We both know it's impossible. It'd never work," James said. His joking tone slowed, sounding more serious as he spoke.

Kendall, who had been looking down at the ground and chuckling, looked up and met James's eyes. It wasn't really clear what James was talking about anymore, but whatever it was, it wasn't necessarily just James's responsibility. Or maybe it was, just not about drinking.

"W-what?" Kendall stuttered.

James gulped and looked at the wall behind Kendall's head, "Uh, well, y'know," he waved at the air, "what we were talking about."

"Right," Kendall agreed quickly, nodding, "Glad we're on the same page."

"Yeah," James agreed, "sure."

They had another long, silent, and awkward moment. The air in the room seemed stale and all too hot for comfort as they sat there, both even more confused than they had been a few days ago.

"Nothing?" Kendall said after the pause.

"Huh?" James asked him, "W-what do you mean?" Did Kendall mean to ask if James felt anything towards him? Because in that case, whatever he felt was certainly more than nothing. He was sure of that.

"Never mind," Kendall waved dismissively, causing him to drop the subject. Obviously, James didn't remember telling Kendall he loved him, and Kendall was stupid to think otherwise, even for a second.

"I miss you," James said quietly and suddenly, "I don't know what you mean by 'nothing,' but I do know I miss you."

"James, you can't just expect to get my trust back that quickly. Not after what you did to Logan. You won't do that to me."

"I know," James gulped, "but I miss _you_, Kendall, and not just your lips, or your arms," James smirked, "Or your _hips_, your _neck_, your _legs_," he trailed off, gazing into Kendall's bright green eyes. He bit his lip and poked at Kendall's outstretched leg with his toe, "Your _open _legs, might I add," he said.

"James," Kendall said again slowly, the name rolling off his toungue with caution. He shifted, trying to look casual and certainly not at all turned on.

James shook his head, "Anyways, flirting aside, I miss being your friend. Being your buddy. We were bros. I need that Kendall back. Who else would be my wingman?"

That got a smile out of Kendall, "So you think we should go back to being friends?" Kendall clarified. Friends he could do. He was good at friends.

"Best friends," James stated.

Kendall nodded in agreement, feeling a small pang of worry. He may have been good at being just friends, but James, on the other hand, was not. Everything James did was sexual. Still, it was worth a shot.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a smiling Carlos.

"Hey Kendall," he said, "I can watch drunky over here for a little while."

"Oh great," James said sarcastically as Kendall got up off of the floor stiffly, apparently not realizing how long he'd been in there, "An energized Carlos. The perfect solution for a headache."

"You know it," Carlos joked. He patted Kendall on the arm as he went to the door.

"Bye guys," Kendall said, "I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Lata lata Kendork," James called with a wink.

Kendall shook his head as he closed the door behind him. He chose to try and ignore that wink.

_***~*~Ta da!~*~***_

**A/N: So clearly, this chapter was a little more light-hearted than the past few... sorta. It was kinda sorta fluffy, but I'm gonna guess most of you are pretty frustrated with their little conclusion there. I hope you liked it, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! I wonder what y'all will think of this one:3**

_***~*~And now...~*~***_

"You look nice," Carlos said cheerily as Kendall walked out of the bathroom, "You going out?"

"Yeah," Kendall ran a hand through his hair, "just gonna go have some fun with James."

"What?" Carlos asked him, turning down the volume on the T.V.

"Oh, no no no, not like that," Kendall gushed suddenly, waving his hands, "Normal, straight fun. Totally heterosexual. James just happens to be joining me. That's all."

"Um..." Carlos raised an eyebrow, clearly confused, "okay? I just didn't hear what you said..."

"Oh!" Kendall realized all too late, "Well um, yeah I just... thought I'd clarify, since uh, he was, you know... Logan..."

"I get it," Carlos assured him with a nod. He'd just pretend he understood what Kendall was saying, because to Kendall, it probably made sense. Maybe.

"Yup," Kendall continued awkwardly, trying desperately not to turn red, "I... I hope we get some pussy," he let out a nervous laugh and cracked a very fake smile.

"Dude, you don't have to rub it in!" Carlos joked.

"W-what? Rub what in? There's nothing to rub in! I swear, it's not-"

"I mean the sex," Carlos said carefully. Kendall was making no sense that night.

"Oh, because you haven't-"

"Yeah..."

"Okay."

Kendall was relieved for about a split second when the door to his and James's room opened to reveal James. At first, he was glad someone was there to end the awkward moment, but then, he realized how nervous he was. James looked amazing. His fitted gray dress shirt hugged his chest and he had on dark wash blue jeans that fit well, without being skin tight, unlike some of the jeans James pulled off. He had pushed back his hair with some mousse, a few little strands clumped together and falling into his face.

"Damn, James, you look all spiffy," Carlos said from the couch.

"I'm a man on a mission," James said with a laugh.

"A mission for sex?" Carlos suggested.

"You betcha," James said, pointing at Carlos and cracking a smile. He turned to Kendall, "Ready to go?"

Kendall just nodded, knowing that if he spoke, his voice would probably crack.

"You okay there buddy?" James asked him, nudging his arm. His voice was cocky and confident; player James had clearly come back full strength.

"Yeah," Kendall said as calmly as possible, "let's go."

"You got an i.d?" James asked him, waving his own in the air.

"Nah," Kendall replied, "the bouncer knows me now. He knows I'm in on the blackmail."

"Aahh," James nodded, remembering how Kendall told him the story about Christina sleeping with the bouncer and using it to get into the club. He opened the door for Kendall and they made their way out into the evening air to walk to the club. James gulped. This would be the first time he'd be alone with Kendall, other than when they were sleeping, since his hangover a few days ago.

They walked in silence for a minute, pretending it wasn't awkward. James became acutely aware of everything: when a squirrel ran through the woods, when there was a t.v. on in a passing house, but mostly he noticed everything about Kendall. He noticed when Kendall's breathing was heavier or lighter, when he shuffled his feet a little, or when he took in a breath, like he was going to say something, but never did.

"Hey you two!"

The approach of a crappy old Chevy sedan snapped Kendall and James from their awkward silence. They both looked up, blinking as the bright headlights shone into their eyes, and saw, surprise surprise, Christina and one of the other girls from the house up the street.

"Hey," Kendall said with a smile. He wondered what Christina thought about their relationship. They'd hooked up twice now, and she had helped him bring James home that night. He really hoped she didn't think she was his girlfriend or anything. He could barely even think about girls right now, which was why it still kind of amazed him that he was going out like this tonight.

"Hi," James said tensely. He and Kendall may have been "just friends" but he still didn't like the girl who he'd hooked up with. James was allowed to get a little jealous, right?

"Are you guys headed out to party?" a small, pretty girl who sat next to Christina asked. Maybe it was one of the girls Carlos had almost had a three-way with.

"Yeah, actually," James told her, flashing a charming smile. His hair was still being held perfectly in place by the gel, and it gleamed under the seemingly dull streetlights. Whoever's pants he tried to get into that night, he'd probably succeed.

"We're going downtown, we could give you a ride," she said quickly, then, realizing how eager she sounded, added quietly, "I mean, if you want one."

"Sure!" James said with a grin, "That'd be great."

Kendall smiled and nodded, barely able to meet Christina's eyes. He was a little dissapointed; while he'd been dreading the time alone with James, now he was starting to wish he had it back. Still, he laughed at whatever one of the girls had just said and hopped into the back of the car next to James.

_**~*~*And a little later...*~*~**_

"Dude, I need you. Wingman and all that. Right now," Kendall said hurriedly, grabbing James's arm.

"Wha-" James began to say. He turned away from a petite girl he'd been talking to and looked at Kendall in confusion.

"Hey, um, two of those pink fruity martini thingies," Kendall said to the bartender quickly, pushing James aside.

The bartender shrugged and made something, clearly used to these kinds of orders from clueless guys.

"What is going on?" James asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Girls. Now," Kendall told him. He handed one of the fancy drinks to James and put a few dollars on the bar counter, nodding briskly at the bartender. "She's super hot, and she has a friend."

"So what's wrong with the friend?" James asked as Kendall pulled him across the crowded dance floor.

"Nothing," Kendall shrugged, "look, there she is."

James sucked in a breath and smiled at the girls. They were both tall and thin, with big boobs and long, mascara-clumpy eyelashes. Kendall was right, there was nothing wrong with either girl; in fact, they were both really hot.

"James, this is Chloe," Kendall said courteously, "Chloe, James."

James winked at the girl and handed her her drink. She took it with a flirty smile, flicking some of her long, shiny dark brown hair off of her shoulder.

"Alright, we're gonna go dance," Kendall said to James and Chloe, "see you later!"

"Bye!" James called. He turned to face Chloe, who took his hand with a smile.

"Kendall says you're really sweet," she said, "and I'm so glad you wanna wait too."

"What?" James squeaked.

"Oh, Kendall must not have told you," she said with a smile, "I believe in waiting until marriage too."

"Oh," James said with a cough, "I, um, I see. I'm glad you're with me on this." He tried not to grimace. Damn Kendall. He would get his revenge. It was on. He was a player, and he did not like to lose the game.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean, I never used to, but when I got herpes, I realized it was best if I didn't sleep with anyone again until I found the right guy and got married."

"Oh," James said in an awkard, high-pitched, squeaky voice, "here, if you'll just give me a second, I'm gonna go get another drink. This one doesn't taste good anymore."

He turned and tapped a guy on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said, "have you met Herpes?"

"Chloe, silly," the girl laughed, "not Heather."

The guy, on the other hand, had heard James say "herpes." His eyes widened and James just raised his eyebrows and met the guy's eyes, giving him a tight nod, as a warning.

"Sorry, bro," he whispered as he dissappeared into the crowd.

He quickly spotted a girl by the bar, with messy dark brown hair and red, puffy eyes, like she'd been crying. A perfect girl to accomplish his plan.

"Hey," he said gently, sliding up next to her, "what's wrong?"

"Oh," she wiped her eyes and sniffled, flushing red as James gave her an understanding smile, "I just, I got dumped. It's fine, really."

"You know," James said to her, "I think I can make you feel a little better."

"No way," she put up a hand, "I am _not _a rebound sex kinda girl."

"No no no," James said with a little chuckle. He put a hand lightly on her arm, "I need a little help getting revenge on a bad guy. Sound relatable?"

The girl just nodded, looking up to meet James's eyes.

"Alright," James began, "you see the blonde guy over there, on the dance floor? He's grinding with another blonde," he pointed over towards Kendall. He was whispering something into the girl's ear, making her giggle and probably making her spine tingle. Damn, James had taught him well.

"Eyebrows," James clarified as the girl looked around, trying to recognize the guy James was describing.

"Oh, yeah, I see him," the girl told him.

"Great. Okay, he is not a good guy. He's 21, and he totally played my little sister Jamie, who's only 15."

"Oh my god," the girl gasped, "that jerk."

"It gets worse," James said solemly, "he got in her pants. And he gave her gonnorhea."

"No," she said, "that's awful."

James nodded and bit his lip, pretending to hold back tears. The girl touched his arm lightly, putting one hand on her chest.

"He said he loved her," James finally said, his voice raising and cracking with 'sadness.' "But do you think he really did?"

"No," the girl whispered sadly. She shook her head.

James wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye with his thumb, "Oh man, look at me," he said, "I'm just so pissed at that douchebag. But still, there is something you can do to help keep him from doing it to another girl, at least for tonight."

"Anything," she said quickly.

"Great," James nodded at her. Then, he turned to the bartender and handed him some money, "Give me something kind of sour, with extra vodka," James told him.

The bartender nodded and started mixing the drink.

"Now," James put an arm around the girl's shoulders, "all I need you to do is toss this drink in his face and say something like 'This is for giving Jamie gonnorhea.' He'll deny everything at first, but you just tell him to go meet her big brother over by the bathrooms, okay?"

The girl nodded and even smiled as the bartender gave the drink to James, who handed it to the girl.

"Thanks for doing this," he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, "you're a life saver."

"No problem," the girl said with a smile. She walked off and dissappeared into the crowd.

_***~*~Now over to Kendall~*~***_

"Here, I'll go refill your drink," Kendall said with a smile. He pulled away from the girl as the song ended, turning to go over to the bar. Just as he turned around, he felt a cold splash in his face.

Whatever had been thrown in his face hurt like hell. That shit _stung_. It was freezing cold but it was burning his eyes, and he could smell the heavy alcohol in it. A few ice cubes had hit his face too, hitting his face hard.

"That's for giving Jamie gonnorhea!" a girl yelled at him, catching the attention of everyone around him who wasn't already looking. Gasps erupted from the small gathered crowd, and Kendall blinked and tried to wipe away the harsh drink from his eyes, squinting to see a small girl holding an empty glass.

"What the fuck?" Kendall hissed.

"You _know _what I'm talking about," she said angrily, "Jamie's older brother wants to meet you by the bathrooms." She stalked off without another word, a handful of amazed guys following her, while the others all just looked at him.

Jamie's older brother. Of course. He knew exactly what was going on. He turned to look at the girl who he'd been dancing with. Her eyes were narrowed angrily, arms crossed, glaring at him. Kendall just shrugged and ducked off to go find James. Navigating through the crowd was tough when you could barely see through vodka-filled eyes, all of the lights blurred. It didn't help that people were staring at him, but most just rolled their eyes and carried on as soon as he was gone. Finally, he made his way to the bathrooms, where he found James, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, a smug grin on his face.

"Well well well," James said as Kendall walked up to him. The drink was dripping from his bangs, which were stringy and clumped together from the cold liquid.

"Fuck. You," Kendall said flatly.

James just winked and ran a finger down Kendall's cheek, then put it in his mouth and sucked on it for a second, pulling it out with a pop.

"Mmm, lime," James observed, "that bartender chose well."

Kendall licked his lips, thinking a second too late that James running his finger down Kendall's face and licking it should NOT be that arousing.

"Something wrong, Kendall?" James said in an innocent and mocking tone, "You look uncomfortable."

"Well, I just got a drink thrown in my face!" Kendall said, "_That _was uncomfortable."

"Well you tried to set me up with a girl who had herpes!" James shot back, "Herpes Kendall. I do not want cold sores on my dick!"

Kendall smirked and looked at James through his still wet bangs, which were longer from the moisture and had fallen into his eyes.

"I guess I thought it was time for the player to lose the game," he said quietly, smiling.

"Clearly, you failed," James said, flicking at the hair in front of Kendall's face and causing Kendall to scrunch his eyes closed momentarily.

"Who says I failed?" Kendall mumbled, his eyes searching James's. The blinking lights of the dance floor were reflecting off of James's smooth face, making it shine red, blue, purple, and green. Kendall watched as James's face broke into a barely noticeable smile.

James's hand went around to the back of Kendall's neck, and before Kendall could say or do anything, he leaned in and kissed Kendall, taking his bottom lip in his teeth and pulling at it a little. Kendall smiled and kissed back, licking along James's upper lip, which opened ever so slightly. Kendall slipped the tip of his toungue in and James took the oppurtunity to push his toungue into Kendall's mouth forcefully. He pushed Kendall back a little, lunging forward into the kiss.

"I do, because I still won the game," James said, pulling away suddenly.

"And since when does this mean I lost?" Kendall asked, cocking an eyebrow at James.

"I never said you have to lose," James said. He leaned in and captured Kendall's lips again, keeping his lips lightly on top of the other boy's but moving against them.

"I just have to win," James breathed into the kiss. He pushed Kendall up against the wall, the shadow of James's head falling partially across Kendall's face. One eye had the dim lights of the club dancing in it, the other dark and in the shadows. The light filtered through the small drops on the end of Kendall's hair, changing colors to the beat of the music.

"Maybe I want you to win," Kendall replied, opening his mouth as James kissed him. Their toungues battled for dominance, the kiss slow and particular.

"Good," James said, "because I did."

He wrapped his arms around Kendall's back and pushed him towards the very conveniently located bathrooms. Kendall was forced up against the door, his back pressed to the wood. James kissed Kendall quickly and fumbled for the handle to the door, finding it just in time to open the door and push Kendall into the bathroom. He turned the lock on the handle with a click, causing Kendall to grin devilishly.

"You taste almost as yummy as you look," James said, pressing his lips against Kendall's again. He moved to lick at Kendall's face, trailing his toungue down to Kendall's jawline.

"Yummy?" Kendall remarked, "How very straight."

"Kendall," James said frankly, pulling away from the blonde momentarily, "Look at us. You call this straight?"

"Just get back here," Kendall said, rolling his eyes. He put his arms around James's neck and pulled him close, kissing him roughly.

"Mmm, okay," James mumbled. His fingers travelled under the hem of Kendall's shirt, tracing over the smooth skin under it.

"James," Kendall said with a smile. His skin tingled at James's touch, just above the top of his jeans.

"Yes?" James replied, hooking his fingers into Kendall's belt loops and bringing his hips close to him until they were almost touching his.

"You gonna close that gap?" Kendall growled into James's ear.

"Make me," James replied. He brushed his lips over Kendall's teasingly, running a hand down Kendall's side and gripping the bottom of his shirt.

"I can do that," Kendall replied. One hand slid down James's back and into his back pocket. He pushed forward, forcing James close to him.

James smirked and looked at Kendall for a moment, before crashing his lips into the other boy's. He left one of his hands on Kendall's hip, while the other reached up and grabbed his hair. Kendall smiled and worked his mouth against James's, their toungues wrestling violently. His hands flew up to James' chest and unbuttoned his shirt, working as quickly and he could. He was about to pull the shirt off of James's shoulders when he was shoved into a stall.

"Just in case," James mumbled. He kicked the door closed with one foot, not bothering to lock it; it was sticky enough and the door to the bathroom _was _locked.

"Fair enough," Kendall replied. He put one hand on the side of James's face, his thumb pressed against the smooth and cleanshaven skin. James pressed him up against the wall. His upper back was against the wall and his hips were farther out, pressed to James's. James put one of his legs in between Kendall's, forcing them open, and ran a hand down Kendall's torso til he reached the top of his jeans. He grinned devilishly as his eyes met Kendall's, and he undid Kendall's black skinny jeans, pulling them down. Kendall kicked off his shoes and the jeans, returning to kiss James.

"Your turn," Kendall whispered back. He slid his hands under the waistband of James's jeans and boxers, his nails digging into the skin teasingly. He then pulled them out, giving James a moment to kick off his own shoes. Kendall's fingers flew to undo James's jeans, trying not to get too distracted by James biting and sucking at the skin on his neck.

"You should probably turn around," James breathed. He pressed his mouth to Kendall's ear, kissing it gently as he spoke, "Or I'll have to make you."

"I guess you'll have to make me," Kendall replied. He moved his mouth down to James's jawline, trailing his kisses down his chest and abs. His hand went to James's boxers and he palmed him slowly through the thin fabric, getting a moan from James.

"Two can play at that game, Knight," James replied, trailing a finger from Kendall's chest down to his boxers. He hooked his finger under the waistband and pulled Kendall's boxers down. Kendall shivered and kept kissing James's neck, not moving his hand from James's dick. James, in turn, pushed Kendall back, making his hand move from where it was and the kisses stop. Kendall gave him a confused look as his back, still wearing a t-shirt, hit the cold, hard metal, but the confusion was turned to pleasure seconds later when James put a hand around Kendall's neck and kissed him. He reached down and pumped Kendall's dick.

"J-Jaaames," Kendall moaned. He put a hand on James's waist, sliding it under James's shirt and around to his back. His hands roamed over James's muscular back as James pumped him, a smile playing across his lips.

"You ready to turn over now?" James prompted, kissing Kendall's jawline. Kendall nodded and pulled his hands out from under James's shirt, turning around to face the wall of the tiny bathroom stall.

"Excellent," James said. He kissed Kendall's neck from behind and pulled his own shorts down, pressing his erection against Kendall's ass. One hand was pressed to the wall by Kendall's head, while the other reached around to Kendall's chest, rubbing at it against the fabric. He bit gently at Kendall's earlobe, tugging lightly at the skin as he ground up against Kendall.

"James, now," Kendall hissed. He reached up and gripped James's arm, tensing himself.

James smiled and slid himself in. Kendall breathed in sharply, wincing at the feeling of James's dick inside of him.

"You okay?" James asked quietly, itching to push farther. Still, he knew he had to make sure Kendall was alright.

"Yeah," Kendall replied. He took deep breath, gripping James arm tighter, the veins in his arms popping out. The thin sheen of sweat on James's arm and his palm made it hard to hold on, but he did. "You can move," he said quietly.

James obeyed and thrusted forward, feeling Kendall try to relax a little. His body pressed up against Kendall's and he made sure to keep his feet steady on the ground as he thrusted.

"Ugh, Kendall, you're so tight," he moaned and he pushed forward.

"Yes, more, James, more," Kendall breathed. He bucked his hips up into James, the pain completely replaced with pleasure, "Harder, like that, James. Just like that."

"Ahh," James moaned. His thrusts pushed Kendall closer to the wall, driving his hips forward before they pushed back against James again.

"James, right there!" Kendall screamed as James got deep enough to hit his prostate. James obeyed and forced himself faster and deeper, breathing heavily as he did so.

"I'm gonna come!" James screamed. Kendall moaned loudly as they both released, James's thrusts slowing a little. He ground into Kendall a little, kissing his neck gently before pulling out.

"Wow," Kendall said. He turned around to face James, who immediately pulled him close and kissed him harshly, their teeth clicking.

"I love you," James whispered, barely audible through the kiss, "and I meant it when I said it the other night."

Kendall gasped and pulled back from James, his eyes searching the taller boy's.

"Y-y-you mean you remember that?" Kendall questioned.

James bit his lip and nodded, "I also meant what I said about Christina," he put a hand on the side of Kendall's face and kissed him again, "I don't think you should run around with her anymore."

"I won't," Kendall whispered into the kiss, a smile playing across his lips, "I love you too."

"There it is," James smiled and swiped his boxers off the floor, pulling them on. His eyes grazed over Kendall's body as Kendall reached for his own and his jeans.

James reached to button his shirt, then stopped.

"You know," he said, "I think I'll leave this open. I noticed you liked that the other day, in the bathroom."

Kendall's head snapped up and his eyes widened. His cheeks flushed red and he stood up straighter as he pulled on his jeans.

"W-w-what?" Kendall managed to stammer out.

"What?" James said, "Just because I was hungover doesn't mean I didn't notice when you got it up. Because I did."

"Fuck you," Kendall said with a smile, rolling his eyes.

"You already did," James grinned, putting an arm around Kendall's shoulders as they walked out of the stall, both dressed.

"Speaking of which," Kendall said, "What do we do about the jizz on the wall?"

"Hey," James put his hand up in a 'not guilty' manner, "It's not my problem. Mine's in your ass."

"Dude," Kendall elbowed James away from him. "Besides," he added, "it may not be your problem, but it is your _fault_."

"Good point," James replied, "but still, we'll just let the janitors get it," he kissed Kendall's forehead, "I think it'll make them laugh."

"Okay," Kendall rolled his eyes, "those janitors must have a weird sense of humor."

"Oh, they do," James assured him, "As I've learned, everyone has their own inner freak."

They crept out of the small bathroom, glancing around. No one seemed to notice the two guys with sex hair and wrinkled clothes sneak out of the men's bathroom. James grabbed Kendall's hand and dragged him out the back door as quickly as he could, nodding to a few people smoking just outside the club.

"Alright, Mr. Know-It-All," Kendall began. He stopped under a streetlight, his hand still in James's. He admired how the dim yellow light shone off James's hair, which was ruffled and frizzy for once. Kendall found himself forgetting his words, getting caught up in James's shiny hazel eyes and in the way his hand gripped Kendall's.

"Yes?" James prompted, "Unless there's another Mr. Know-It-All around," he took Kendall's other hand and smiled, "I believe you were talking to me."

"Right," Kendall shook his head, "I checked my phone, and it's only ten pm. How are we gonna explain to the other guys why we're home so early?"

"Easy," James leaned forward and pecked Kendall on the lips, "we tell them we got laid early. It's true, and it's the only reasonable explanation for all the hickeys you have. Plus, I think it's gonna take awhile to walk back. Your ass is gonna hurt like a bitch pretty soon."

As if James had cursed him, Kendall noticed the pain that shot through his lower body.

"You've got a point," he said, "and you have some hickeys too."

James laughed and released one of Kendall's hands, pulling him out from under the light and down the road. They walked slowly through the night, in no hurry to get back home to reality.

_***~*~Well that was fun~*~***_

**A/N: Omg, this is a first, but I think you guys probably actually LIKE me after this chapter! YES! And if you don't, then maybe I should just quit, because I have no idea how to please you. Anyways, if you like it when James and Kendall fuck in a bathroom stall, then review. Hell, if you don't, you should still review. Please?**

**Oh, and I think I have figured this thing out a little more, and there'll be like 2 or 3 more chapters. So no, this isn't the end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm just gonna get on with it, since the a/n at the end is gonna be ginormous.**

_***~*~Ohheey~*~***_

"Jesus fuck," Kendall hissed as he sat up. The previous night's activities had him incredibly sore, and just getting out of bed was tough.

"Sorry," James rolled over in bed and pushed the covers out of his face, rubbing his eyes and looking up at Kendall, "if I could have a smaller dick, I would," he joked sarcastically.

"Liar," Kendall said, grimacing as he stood up and stretched, "this is your fault."

James shrugged and propped himself up in bed. "Guilty as charged," he said, "but I don't regret the crime."

"You have no reason to," Kendall told him. He gave James a peck on the lips and smirked as he admired the hickeys that covered James's jawline, neck, chest, and trailed down to places under the blankets.

"Speaking of your moral wrongdoings," Kendall began, but he quickly cut off by James.

"Hey," James defended, putting his hands up, "that ecstasy was a one time thing. it won't happen again."

Kendall shook his head, "I didn't hear about that, and I don't want to. I'm talking about a much more serious crime. Logan."

James sucked in a breath quickly, wincing. It was tough to think about Logan. They hadn't really talked since the "break up," so James didn't want to now. Any conversations between the two of them would be full of awkward pauses and general unhappiness, and James didn't want that.

"What about him?" James finally asked, trying to keep his tone smooth and calm.

"You need to talk to him," Kendall replied, "You've gotta tell him the truth, James. You have to tell him about us."

James gulped, his adam's apple moving up and down and he did so. Other than maybe a sex talk with Gustavo or Bitters, that was just about the last conversation he wanted to have.

"Why?" James finally said, "It'll only hurt him."

"It'll hurt him more if he thinks you're straight and walks in on us," Kendall pointed out.

_**~*~*Fa la la la la*~*~**_

James rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath. Logan was reading a book, unsuspecting, in the other room. At this point, James admitted he'd do anything for Kendall's trust. The truth was just something he needed to get there. So now, he'd try something new: honesty.

"Logan?" James said quietly, as if he was unsure about the name. He could do this. He could tell Logan the truth. He could take the tears, complaints, and whatever else the truth may come with. He was strong.

"Uh, hi," Logan said awkwardly, lowering the book from his face and turning to face James, who stood uncomfortably in the doorway.

"We, um, we need to talk," James began carefully. This was even worse than breaking Logan's heart by dumping him. This was breaking Logan's heart by replacing him, by admitting to misleading him. This was going to crush the small, dark haired boy.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Logan asked carefully. His eyes dropped to see the hickeys that trailed down James's neck and under his black wife beater, and James noticed his expression fall a little. He cringed inwardly, wishing he'd at least worn a t-shirt, or maybe a turtleneck.

"I- um, I miss being friends. We never talk anymore, we never hang out. We were bros," James sucked in a breath. This was starting to sound exactly like the conversation he'd had with Kendall a few days ago, and, while Logan was a great guy, he did not want it to end the way he and Kendall had ended up the night before. That would be complicated. Still, he had to suck it up, he had to reach out to Logan.

"...and I wanna be bros again," James finished after his pause of being wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Logan nodded, looking like he was trying really hard to understand James's point of view, and not the hickeys. Thinking about that wouldn't help him right then. He could torture himself with those thoughts later.

"Look Logan, I'm really sorry things didn't work out between us-" James began, but Logan stopped him.

"I get it, it's okay," Logan said, offering a weak smile, "Things don't always work out. We both know that. I definitely want to try being your friend again," his smile grew a little more, "I missed you too."

"Thanks for understanding," James replied. He pulled Logan into a tight hug, holding it for a little bit, but not a second too long. It was the kind of hug you gave to friends or family, which was what Logan was. He was back in his rightful place.

"So," Logan gave one of his signature, wiseass, crooked smiles, "I see you had fun out with Kendall last night."

James's eyes widened and he gulped slowly, nodding. This was it. It was time to tell him, to finally let Logan in on the truth. He had a whole speech set up in his mind, every point to lessen the blow on poor Logan ready. Maybe now he wouldn't have to do so much hiding and worrying.

"Yeah," James began. He flicked his hair to the side, cracking a winning smile, "It was pretty great. Just some random chick though. Totally meaningless; I don't even remember her name. I just remember it was a really hot blonde, and we did it in the bathroom stall."

Who was he kidding? He wasn't strong. He was weak.

"Gross," Logan put up his hands, ready to give his same old scolding, "You _know _that's unsanitary, dude."

James just nodded, trying to look happy and normal.

"Alright, I'm gonna head out for a run, see you later Lo-gain," he said. He stood up and got to the door as quickly as he could without giving up his casual act.

"See ya," Logan called after him as James snatched his iPod off the counter and headed out the door, grabbing his sneakers to put on outside. He couldn't believe it. He was so, so close. So close to telling Logan the truth, taking the risk of upsetting his friends for a clean conscience. The words just hadn't come, his more natural lying ones taking their place. It was so much easier that way, not having to own up to what you did and instead just letting people believe something a little less painful.

He was just so pissed, so angry at himself for lying again. It was like an addictive drug, something that once started, he couldn't stop. He wanted to, he really did want to be able to confess what he'd done, but he didn't. In his mind, he couldn't.

After all, he was a _fantastic _actor.

_***~*~I'm gonna go hide under a rock now~*~***_

**A/N: I'm so so sooooo sorry guys. But come on, did you really believe that James would tell the truth? My mind just doesn't work that way, and because of that, neither does his. So he'll just lie through his teeth, and you guys can shoot your computer screens or throw them out the window or whatever. Oh, and sorry about this being such a short chapter, definitely the shortest so far, there just... wasn't a lot else that would fit into this one.**

**Okay, now I have even more bad news. Tomorrow I'm going away to the beach with my family for a week. A whole entire week. And you wanna know what that week will NOT contain?**

**Internet access. So the next chapter will probably be up a week from Monday (I get back on Saturday but I have barn stuff all that weekend and it's gonna be suuuper busy) so you're gonna have to wait. I'll bring along a notebook and definitely write or at least jot down some stuff for the next chapter or two, but you clearly won't be able to read that. So for like a week and three days, your pretty little imaginations can thinks about aaaall the crazy things James can screw up next and aaaaall the ways he can torture Kendall, Logan, and himself (and maybe Carlos, you never know).**

**One last thing (Jesus this is the longest author's note EVER) I have a littl equestion for you guys. Do you wanna see some Cargan? Obviously it'll ultimately be up to me and how the story works out whether I do it or not, but if you tell me now I can hopefully get a feel for if y'all want that. So yeah. Tell me in the reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm sorry for torturing you further and then making you wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! I had my week away, but I'm back now:) Back with a new chapter for yas, might I add. So I mean, if you're wondering what happens next, even though you all seemed pretty pleased with that ending, I suppose you can read this now...**

_***~*~Am I trolling you enough yet?~*~***_

James was curled up on the couch, taking a much-needed nap. He hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep the previous night, not with the conscience he had. It was all too much. He'd really, really wanted to tell the truth, to do the right thing, but he just couldn't. The words were in his head, but they refused to form sentences and come out of his mouth as the truth. In the end, he'd lied through his teeth, as was his way. Good actor, and all that.

_**~*~*Quick flashback to the night before, shall we?*~*~**_

_James stepped carefully into the small, intimate room he was sharing with Kendall. He watched as Kendall turned to face him, looking up with a huge grin at seeing James, shirtless and dripping water from the shower he'd taken after his run. A droplet of water ran down James's chest as Kendall kissed him gently and wordlessly pulled him into his arms. It stained Kendall's shirt in a small spot, and James let his face fold into the crook of Kendall's neck, his eyelashes fluttering closed while the blonde ran his hands gently over his broad, muscular back. James took a deep breath, pulling away and looking into Kendall's bright green eyes._

_"Thanks for doing that," Kendall said gently, a small smile playing across his lips, "I know it was hard._

_James nodded tightly. All he wanted was to tell Kendall everything, how he had lied his way through the past week and a half just to get there, in Kendall's arms, and how he had just done it again. He just wanted Kendall to know he was sorry for what he'd done, sorry for hurting everyone around him. He could tell Kendall that he'd lied to Logan, even though it was just to protect his feelings, but he didn't._

_"He seemed alright. Still, I don't think he'd really like seeing any like, PDA between us. You know how it is," James said quietly, avoiding Kendall's gaze and instead drawing his eyes down to examine Kendall's chest, the soft fabric at the hem already clenched in his fingers._

_"I get it," Kendall replied gently, then, moving his mouth to James's ear, added, "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun in here." He pushed James back onto the bed, climbing on top of him playfully. James smiled, letting himself focus on the way Kendall's mouth felt as he kissed down his bare chest, his hands running down to James's towel, which was quickly done away with as Kendall's mouth got lower and lower._

_***~*~leaving the rest to your imaginations like a boss, back to the present~*~***_

James was awoken with a start by a pair of lips pressing to his face. He smiled a little as they trailed from his ear down his scruff-covered jawline until they reached his lips. He instantly kissed back when they got there, knowing the lips instantly, not that there was any doubt before. James's hands flew to their owner's hips as he climbed on top of James, straddling him and holding his body inches above James's.

"Good morning," Kendall said sweetly as he pulled his mouth from James's, letting James's eyes blink open.

"What time is it?" James replied, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"It's the time when everyone's out of the house," Kendall replied. His arms wrapped around James, pulling his shoulders up towards him a little bit. James moaned as Kendall's lips made their way down to his neck, sucking at the soft skin carefully. He ran his hands down Kendall's back, which was still held above his lying body. James let one of his hands tightly grip Kendall's belt, forcing Kendall with him as he sat up.

"I think I like this time," James said. He kissed Kendall's forehead as Kendall pulled his legs around behind James's back, so he sat up and straddled the other boy. James rolled his hips up, Kendall quickly picking himself up to match James's beat. They ground together slowly, rocking steadily as James peeled Kendall's t-shirt off.

"Kendall," he breathed into the other boy's ear. Shivers ran down Kendall's spine when James's toungue hit his ear, and he gripped James's back and hair. "Your dick is rubbing against my abs."

"Your abs are rubbing against my dick," Kendall replied, slowly pushing his lower body closer against James and rocking side to side, creating all the extra friction he could. His nails raked against James's back as he pulled his wifebeater up, making a little space between his body and James's so he could take it off. He rushed to pull it off, absentmindedly licking his lips as James stretched his arms over his head, muscles flexing.

"I wish you would lick my lips like that," James whispered huskily, putting his face close to Kendall's. Their noses were pressed together and James's shiny hazel eyes darted up to meet Kendall's green ones, daring him. "You know you want to," he added, his hot breath brushing over Kendall's lips.

Kendall's toungue ran lightly over James's lips, which parted eagerly. Before he could kiss the tan boy, James pressed his own lips, open-mouthed, against Kendall's. He circled Kendall's toungue with his own before biting it a little, pulling it deeper into his mouth. Kendall pressed it against every surface in James's mouth, holding one side of James's face in his hand as their hips continued to rock to their agreed beat.

Wordlessly, James's fingers flew to Kendall's belt buckle. He found it without looking, his eyes still closed and his lips still occupied with Kendall's toungue. James pulled the belt off and hooked it around Kendall's neck. Kendall gripped James's back, his knuckles white as his fingertips pressed against James's skin. The belt burned a little as James pulled it and rubbed it back and forth, and he used it to pull Kendall back down to a lying position so his body was on top of James's.

The belt stayed there, straining and pulling against Kendall's neck, and James's head lunged upwards, his toungue plunging into Kendall's mouth. Kendall cupped James's neck with one hand, the other on his abs. He moved up and down, rubbing his erection against James's, their legs quickly becoming a tangle.

"What the fuck is this?"

Kendall and James stopped kissing immediately at hearing the voice, snapping their heads up to see what was happening. James's eyes widened and he gulped when he saw Logan standing by the doorway. His grip on the belt around Kendall's neck loosened and then let go, the belt sliding to the ground and landing with a clink in the awkward silence. Kendall pulled himself away from James and sat down on the edge of the couch, giving James space to sit up. Confusion was written across his face. Yes, Logan was upset, but he knew about the relationship between Kendall and James... Didn't he?

"Logan-" James began. He stood up from the couch and took a step towards the smaller boy.

In that moment, Carlos appeared behind Logan in the doorway. Wide-eyed, he took in the scene before him: James and Kendall's shirtless forms, their messed up hair, the discarded belt, throw pillows fallen to the ground. It all clicked. Their weird behavior and tempers were results of feelings between them. They were feelings Logan was obviously not told about.

"Don't," Logan said, putting his hand up. His eyes were dark and ice cold, his mouth set in a tight line. "I can clearly see that you're not as straight as you said you were."

"Wait-" James tried again, but it was too late. Logan stormed off towards his room. Carlos, looking panicked and shocked, ran after Logan and followed him down the small hallway.

"As _straight_ as you_ said you were_?" Kendall growled from the couch.

James whipped around to face Kendall, whose green eyes looked angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, "I was gonna tell him, but I-"

"Stop," Kendall stood up, "You lied again. You always lie. That's all you ever do. You lie through your shiny white teeth to get some action, you use your pretty hazel eyes to get people's trust. I can't believe I fell for it again." He pushed past James, headed towards a nearby bathroom.

"Kendall, listen to me!" James called after him, following Kendall. Kendall just slammed the door in James's face and locked it immediately.

Kendall leaned with his back against the door, taking a deep breath. He tried not to listen to James calling to him, asking him to listen or let him explain. He was done with that. He didn't want to hear it, even if partially because he knew he'd end up believing it.

Suddenly, he looked around the small room. Gulping, he realized a bathroom was not exactly the best place to go when he was trying to forget about James. He closed his eyes, remembering how it felt to be shoved up against the wall and kissed senseless by the guy who was now pounding on the door, screaming for Kendall, and, by the sound of it, crying. All he wanted to do was pull the door open and run out and kiss him; even these few minutes of fighting with James were killing him. Still, he knew he couldn't. He was stupid and weak for James, and now he had to stand up for himself. And for Logan. He _had_ to stand up for Logan.

He ran over to the shower, stripping off the rest of his clothes and turning the heat of the water all the way up. The scalding drops burned against his skin as he stood under the running water. He tried to focus on the sound of the shower, and not James's cries for Kendall.

The thing was, Kendall wasn't even really mad about that specific lie this time. In fact, he could almost understand why James would lie like that. The reason Kendall was mad was just the fact that James _had_ lied, and not just to Logan, but to him. He had really hoped that James trusted him the way he trusted James, but evidently James did not. If James still felt like he had to lie to Kendall, how was Kendall supposed to believe a single word out of his mouth?

Kendall covered his face with his hands, tears flowing from his eyes but quickly being washed away by the burning hot water. He was hoping that maybe he could also wash away that insane week and a half in the shower, make it all go back to when James was his best friend and nothing more. He didn't know how long he was in the shower for, but by the time he got out his body was flushed bright red from the heat, his hands and feet wrinkly and the room so full of steam he could barely see straight. Most amazingly, though, James had stopped yelling for him. He'd probably given up.

_**~*~*Back to more James's POV-ish thing*~*~**_

James jumped to his feet the second the bathroom door opened. He'd been slouched against the door, knowing Kendall would, eventually, have to come out. A thick cloud of steam revealed Kendall, shirtless because his tee was still by the couch, hair stringy and darkened by the water.

"K-Kendall," he began to say, "I am so, so sorry, if you'll just hear me-"

For a moment, Kendall had looked like he was going to listen and maybe even forgive James. A second later, however, his green eyes burned with sadness and anger, his teeth gritting tightly. The next thing James knew, Kendall was raising his fist and punching him. His fist connected with James's eye with all the anger and angst he'd felt since getting to that godforsaken lakehouse, and James fell to the ground.

The last thing James remembered before blacking out was Kendall stepping over his body, leaving without a word.

_***~*~Well shit~*~***_

**A/N: You got your chapter. I never said you would like it. Now I'm gonna go hide in a cave where NONE OF YOU CAN FIND ME.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! So it looks like you liked that last chapter:) Well... sort of lol. Anyways, it's time for the next one!**

**Now, we're gonna start this off with a little time travel, okay? So it starts when Logan stormed off.**

_***~*~Wheeeee~*~***_

Logan stormed towards his room quickly, leaving the other three boys dumbfounded in the living room. Except for James. James knew everything. James had created this twisted little triangle in the first place.

Then again, maybe James wasn't the only one who knew what was going on. It was fully possible that Kendall knew about the lie and just went along with it because, well, James was hot. His eyes stung, tears threatening as he sat down on his bed, letting his friends' betrayal sink in. How could he have been so stupid? James gave him a half-assed and highly unlikely reason for their breakup and there he was, making himself believe it when he should've seen all along that there was something going on between them.

Worst of all, he couldn't believe that he had admitted everything to Kendall, only to have him turn around and hook up with James, like Logan had never been there. He thought back to that day when he sat and cried to Kendall, told him all about what had happened with James, and how supportive he'd been. How could Kendall have turned right around, after seeing that, and leaped straight into James's arms? He wondered how long they'd been together for. Was it just that one thing, or a complete relationship? The thing that Logan thought about the most, however, was whether they ever thought of him. He hoped that when Kendall was kissing James, he knew that Logan's lips were there first. And he hoped that when James pulled on Kendall's hair, he remembered lacing his fingers through Logan's.

A small knock on the door snapped Logan out of his imagination. Quickly, he jumped up and locked the door, figuring it was James come crawling back. He didn't want to hear it from him, or from Kendall. His best friends had betrayed him, and now he just wanted to be left alone.

"Logan? Will you let me in?"

Logan gulped, realizing the voice was not one of his betrayers, but Carlos. Carlos, the only one who wasn't involved in their fucked up triangle, and probably the most confused out of all of them. He was probably feeling hurt and left out, but really, Logan just needed to be alone.

"Carlos, I'd really just rather be alone right now," Logan called back. He wiped his red-rimmed eyes, knowing there was no _way _he could let Carlos see him like this.

"Please, Logan," Carlos begged, "I want to talk to you. And I have nowhere else to go."

Logan just nodded, even though he knew Carlos couldn't see him, and went to the door. He started to slowly ease it open, but Carlos pushed it the rest of the way abruptly, rushing to Logan. Always the physical, touchy one, he wrapped his arms around the other boy, who only sniffled and returned the hug. Logan was already starting to feel better from Carlos's extra energy and comforting grip, letting himself give relax a little as Carlos rubbed his back slowly. He took a deep breath when Carlos finally pulled away and eased the door shut.

"Ok, now will you tell me what's going on?" Carlos asked gently, "The whole story."

Logan bit his lip and sat down on his bed, patting the spot beside him to tell Carlos to sit with him. As soon as he sat down, tears welled up in Logan's eyes and streamed down his face.

"Shh, Logie. It's okay," Carlos whispered. He slipped an arm around Logan's shoulders, and Logan leaned his head onto Carlos's. Then, Logan took a deep breath and began to tell Carlos what had happened.

He told Carlos _everything_, not a single detail spared. He admitted to manipulating James a little, telling Carlos how stupid he was to think it would last if it was Kendall that James was thinking about all along. He recounted giving James a blow job, even though James had always seemed a little checked out when they were together. Logan told the story of how James had broken up with him, telling him that he was straight, and how Logan believed him regardless of his doubts and his gut feeling. He remembered yesterday when James came to him, covered in hickeys, looking like he was going to say something important. Instead, he just told Logan how he'd gotten lucky with a "hot blonde." Telling Carlos these stories, he realized more than he had before, recognizing all the undeniable signs that should have made him suspicious of James and Kendall's relationship.

Carlos just sat there, wide eyed, nodding and whispering things like "it's okay," or "it's not your fault," when neccesary. Logan realized how comfortable he felt around Carlos. When he told Carlos these things, he didn't feel the need to worry about who Carlos would tell or what he would think. He knew Carlos could be trusted, knew he would always stand by him. He wasn't one for mind games, blackmail, or betrayal. Carlos was just a solid, good friend, which was just what Logan needed.

When Logan finally finished his story, Carlos silently pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Logan returned the hug and breathed slowly, no longer crying. He had no idea how long he held on for, but it didn't matter. All he wanted was to just stay there, safe in Carlos's tight embrace. He felt at home there, which was probably why when Carlos finally pulled back a little and pressed his lips to Logan's, Logan felt only happy and relaxed.

Kissing Carlos was a thousand times better than kissing James. There was no looking over his shoulder, wondering if the person he was with really wanted to be with him or just wanted to be with _someone_. He felt totally at ease, knowing Carlos was only thinking about him, fixating on him and no one else. Logan could feel how much Carlos cared in his kiss, his chin cupped in Carlos's hand gently as their lips worked together. He smiled a little, letting Carlos take his toungue and lick at it gently. Maybe some people liked to feel on the edge or threatened, but not Logan. Logan was loving the sense of security; the feeling of safety that he had there was calming and very welcome.

"Wow," Logan breathed the second they pulled apart.

"L-L-Logan," Carlos stammered, a blush rising to his cheeks, "look, I'm sorry, I get it if you're not ready to move on yet, if you'll just give me-"

Carlos's nervous explanation was cut off when Logan crashed his lips back into the latino's, pressing his pale hand to the side of Carlos's face. This kiss was more nervous and rushed, Carlos's surprise evident. Still, they each figured out where they stood quickly, any initial awkwardness or discomfort falling away quickly.

Logan could kiss Carlos for days and never feel uncomfortable.

"Carlos, listen," Logan said when they pulled apart again, licking his lips, "I don't want James anymore. I thought I wanted James, but I don't. He was never really with me, the whole relationship thing was a complete bust. I couldn't trust James the way I can with you, and I'm really not big on risks. But with you, it just feels so right, and I know you're not gonna hurt me or run off. My only regret is that I wish I had seen it sooner."

"I'll never hurt you," Carlos replied, a grin spreading across his face. He gave Logan a hug and pulled him up to his feet. "Now, let's get out there."

"Whoah, whoah, where do you think you're going? Where do you think _we're _going?" Logan asked, nervous as always.

"Logan," Carlos said flatly, frowning a little, "you've gotta face the other guys sometime. Might as well get it over with now."

"Okay," Logan slumped and dragged his feet as he walked with Carlos, standing up straighter when Carlos put and arm around his back and they walked out of the room.

"Oh my God!" Carlos yelled, rushing over to where he saw James lying on the floor. They had walked out to find James unconcious and alone, lying in front of the bathroom. He had a huge black eye and the bathroom door was lying open, light on, some steam still covering the mirrors.

"Kendall must've punched him," Carlos said. He sat down on the floor next to James, looking him over as if he was expecting to see a gunshot wound or a knife sticking out out of him.

"Serves him right," Logan muttered, crossing his arms.

"Logan!" Carlos scolded, "Our friend is knocked out on the floor. How do we wake him up?"

"He's not _my _friend," Logan replied with a shrug.

"_Logan_," Carlos said in a deep voice, his face serious, "really? Just help me wake him up. Then you can leave."

Logan gulped and uncrossed his arms, squatting down on the floor next to Carlos and James. He never saw Carlos get that serious, so he figured he'd better do as Carlos said.

"Alright, let's wake him up," Logan grumbled. Carlos shot him a sympathetic look before picking James's head up, pulling his shoulders into his lap a little bit.

"What?" Carlos asked when Logan frowned dissaprovigly at him, "He's unconcious, okay?"

Logan nodded, knowing Carlos was right and he had nothing to worry about.

"Go get some water," Carlos nodded towards the sink. Logan stood up and got a glass full of water.

Carlos tried shaking James's still body awake one more time, then shrugged, realizing it was no use. He put James back onto the floor and hopped up to stand with Logan.

"Do it," Carlos commanded.

Logan grinned widely and turned to look at Carlos, who nodded in approval. Logan then tossed the freezing liquid onto James, getting most of it on his face (and hair).

"What the fuck?"

James woke up with a start, squirming a little. He sat up abruptly and wiped his face, blinking water out of his eyes and running a hand over his soaking hair.

"That felt pretty good," Logan mused, shrugging and raising his eyebrows.

"I would've gone for his crotch, personally," Carlos admitted.

"That's even better," Logan agreed, "wish I'd thought of it." He handed the cup to Carlos and pecked him on the lips. "Bye Carlos, bye douchebag." Logan turned on his heel and walked away before James could get a word in.

"Are you two..." James motioned between where Logan had dissapeared and Carlos.

"Yep," Carlos replied with a grin, "and he's much happier with me than he ever was with you."

James winced and nodded, looking at the ground. He was still sitting on the floor, using his hands to prop himself up.

"Kendall punched me," James finally said. It seemed like he was looking for some confirmation, as if he was unsure for some reason.

"No shit."

"He hates me."

"I wouldn't say he _hates_ you," Carlos replied, "But what do I know? I haven't been in on any of this."

"Sorry," James winced again, "Well, _Logan _certainly hates me."

Carlos looked up, sticking his lower lip out and shrugging as if to ponder this, "It's possible. I can't deny that."

"Do you hate me?" James asked, looking up so his eyes met Carlos's.

"No," Carlos admitted, "But I am mad, dissapointed, and a little hurt." He put his hand out, offering it to the soaking and beat-up boy on the floor. "Now get up. You've got some damage control to do."

James smiled and took his hand, letting Carlos pull him up.

"Thanks, Carlos," James said, "You're pretty cool."

"I wish I could say the same for you, Mr. Player."

_**~*~*Op this almost took a turn for the Jarlos for a second there*~*~**_

"Bye Mr. Garcia!" Kendall called cheerily, waving as Carlos's dad dissapeared out of the front door.

"Kendall!" James said, sneaking up on the dirty blonde boy with ease.

Kendall spun on his heel so he faced James, but didn't acknowledge him. Instead he just frowned and shouldered past the other boy without a word.

"For God's sakes," James muttered, "when is this gonna end?"

"This" had been going on for a few days at that point, and it was driving James insane. Kendall would make nice when Mr. Garcia was in the room, offering James small talk, jokes, and smiles, but the second Carlos's dad was gone, so were Kendall's niceties. In a second he switched to giving James the cold shoulder, icing him and pushing past him like there wasn't anyone there. James had come to relish those few words, nods, or high-fives he got when Mr. Garcia was around; they were like teasers. He could get a little taste of their friendship and now disintegrated closeness, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone again.

"Logan!" James exclaimed when the smaller, dark-haired boy walked into the room.

Logan kept walking and went to the refrigerator, acting as if no one was there. He got himself a drink and went back to his room, leaving James alone.

Unfortunately for James, Logan was giving him the same treatment.

James sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, his hair running between his fingers. He gritted his teeth, thinking hard about how he could possibly make this end when the other guys wouldn't acknowledge that he was in the same room as them, or even that he had ever existed. He hadn't once heard them mention his name; when Kendall and Logan would talk now it was always about very minor, safe subjects. They never said anything important.

Of course, James did sort of understand why Kendall and Logan were giving him the cold shoulder. He'd totally screwed Logan over, and lied to both of them about it. There was no getting around that, and he knew he hurt them. He couldn't really blame them for hating him. After all, the boys had always warned Katie about guys like James, including the culprit himself.

"You okay?"

James looked up through blurry eyes, wiping them instantly. He hadn't even noticed he was crying until that instant, when he finally felt the hot tears running down his cheeks and wondered how long he'd been doing it.

"Yeah Carlos, I'm fantastic," James said sarcastically, looking away. He felt the tears welling in his eyes again; the last thing he needed was for Carlos to see him cry.

"Look, buddy," Carlos sat down on the couch next to them, "You obviously know they're pissed at you."

James turned his head and glared at Carlos, his eyes wide and annoyed.

"I've noticed," he said.

"But," Carlos continued, "they will get over it, eventually. It just might take some time."

"But I can't take much longer of this," James mumbled. He put his head back into his hands, swallowing slowly.

"I know dude, I know. I'll talk to them, try to win them over," he patted James on the back, "you just try to take a nap or something. You obviously haven't slept much."

James nodded without another word, lying down on the couch and closing his eyes. It was near impossible for him to fall asleep there, seeing as it was the couch where Logan had walked in on him and Kendall just a few days earlier. Eventually, though, his tiredness won over.

_***~*~Now we move on~*~***_

"Kendall," Carlos said, knocking lightly on the door to his room, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Kendall replied, not moving from where he was. He was lying on his back, his bed and the fluffy comforter rising up around him. Kendall didn't even open his eyes when Carlos came it, but he felt the foot of the bed sink down a little when the small latino sat there.

"Speak," Kendall commanded, opening one eye to see Carlos fidgeting nervously on the end of the bed. He was rubbing his hands on his thighs, taking a deep breath and adjusting his helmet.

"I think you should forgive James," Carlos blurted out after a long moment of silence. He froze after he said it, afraid of what Kendall's reaction would be.

Taking a deep breath, Kendall gripped the blankets a little bit. He reminded himself that it never went well when he got mad at Carlos, and he needed to keep his cool.

"Why," Kendall said after a pause. He didn't really say it as a question, but Carlos knew he should answer anyways.

"Well," Carlos began, "frankly, you're killing him. He's really sorry, and this is driving him crazy."

"Good," Kendall said, "I hope it's killing him. What he did to Logan was just plain wrong, and lying about it proves that I have no reason to trust him or forgive him. Hurting me is one thing, hurting one of my best friends is another."

"But you hurt Logan too!" Carlos cried out, "Do you think James is really the only one at fault here?"

"Carlos!" Kendall hissed. He sat up, his green eyes burning with anger, "I know that, okay? I realize that I fucked up, and I'm sorry. But it was James that cheated on Logan, James that lied about how far they went-"

"You lied about how far they went too!" Carlos shot back, tears beggining to form in his chocolatey eyes, "To me, _remember_?"

"It's different," Kendall growled, "_We _weren't hooking up. The point is, yes, I screwed up too, but James went too far. End of discussion."

"But Kendall," Carlos said, "You were forgiven for all that, don't you think James deserves a second-"

"I gave him a second chance!" Kendall exclaimed, "I gave him so many goddamn chances, and he fucked it all up for himself anyways. End. Of. Discussion."

"Listen," Carlos begged.

"No," Kendall said through gritted teeth. He got off his bed and walked over the door, opening it, "I said end of discussion, now get out of my room!"

"Fine," Carlos replied, "I'm _so _sorry, God forbid I would try to make you see the light and make you forgive someone who actually made you happy." He turned and stalked out of Kendall's room.

"James never me happy!" Kendall yelled after him, "It was all a lie, _remember_?"

_**~*~*Real quick...*~*~**_

James was awoken from his brief nap with a start by the sound of yelling. He heard Kendall's voice and instantly listened up.

"James never made me happy!" he heard Kendall scream, "It was all a lie, remember?"

He heard a door slam and footsteps come stomping into the room, so he squeezed his eyes back shut, pretending he had slept through it.

He really, really wished he actually had.

_***~*~Lol I am such a troll~*~***_

**A/N: Well here it is! The second to last chapter! Who hates me? YOU HATE ME! Yaaay!**

**Ok guys, so I was thinking about posting the playlist (well, it's not an official playlist, but the music) that I've been listening to while writing this in the last author's note next chapter, but I'll only do it if you wanna see it. So tell me if you actually care or not (and be honest, I really don't care if you don't wanna know, I won't get all offended) in a review! Muchas gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! At the moment I have no power (thanks Hurricane Irene, you're a doll) but luckily I had my laptop all charged. Sadly though, this means that I can't see your flawless reviews at the moment and I won't be able to post this until my power (and internet) comes back on.**

**Update-ish-thing: At my mother's work rn, in the student lounge where there is (yay!) wifi. So, yeah.**

**So, I can't believe this is the last chapter already. This story has been my baby this summer and I'm definitely gonna miss this one. If you're looking for me, I'm writing a Kenmille fic (that will also have quite a bit of James in it... Maybe some Jamille? Kames? Jagan? It is a mystery), so that's where you'll find me. Thanks a ton to all of my reviewers and readers, you guys are awesome! Now it's time for the *sniffle* last chapter.**

_***~*~Wow I even liked this one better than DLS~*~***_

Carlos smoothed a hand over his short black hair, ruffling and pulling on the spiked up part at the front. He sighed, leaning back on his bed. He was trying not to be mad at Kendall, but it was hard when he was acting so incredibly _stupid_. Obviously, what Kendall was going through was crazy and hard, even though the only full story Carlos had gotten had painted him as the bad guy. He knew Logan's view of things was a little distorted, however, by his pain and betrayal. It wasn't that he really blamed Logan, Kendall, or even James, he just thought they were all being a little dickheaded about the whole situation. Carlos had ended up having to be the mature one.

Funny how things worked out.

"Logan!" Carlos greeted when the pale boy walked into the room. Logan's face lit up instantly, the light from the lamp on the nightstand reflecting in his dark brown eyes and his mouth breaking into a wide smile, revealing his shiny white teeth.

"Hey there," Logan said in a flirty voice, pulling off his jacket and dropping it on the floor, something he would never do in just about any other situation, and hopping onto the bed with Carlos. He crawled over to Carlos instantly, climbing on top of the latino and wrapping his arms around Carlos's back, pressing his mouth against the other's. Carlos arched his back and neck up into the kiss instantly, one hand reaching up to hold Logan's face while the other rested on his hip. He smiled as Logan moved his lips, traveling along his jawline to gently kiss Carlos's ear.

"Logan," he giggled, "that tickles!"

"Does it now?" Logan replied with a smirk, reaching his hands down to tickle Carlos's stomach. He got off of Carlos immediately, knowing better than to be that close when Carlos was getting tickled. That boy was like a mixture between a fish on dry land and an epilepsy patient; he kicked and flipped around like crazy.

"Logan!" Carlos erupted in laughter, trying, and failing, to swat Logan's hands away, "Stop it!"

"Never," Logan replied, laughing evilly. Carlos looked at him, blinking away involuntary tears of laughter. As he squirmed around on the bed, he knew he had to talk to Logan about Kendall and James, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to stop Logan. He hadn't seen Logan so happy in too long, and besides, he was being victimized. There really wasn't much else he could do other than kick, flail, and laugh.

After a little more tickling, Logan stopped, breathing hard from laughter.

"Was that enough?" Logan asked, "Or should I go for round two?"

"Are you choosing your words like that on purpose?" Carlos asked, sitting up so he was as tall as Logan.

"How did you know?" Logan teased. He batted his eyelashes and leaned in, giving Carlos a peck on the lips. Carlos reached up and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him close. He opened his mouth and worked his ips around Logan's, letting Logan move his toungue into his eagerly awaiting mouth. Logan's hands gripped at the hem of Carlos's shirt in anticipation, before Carlos pulled away.

"Wait, Logan," Carlos said carefully, "not right now. We need to talk."

"Why," Logan whispered. He moved his lips to Carlos's neck, kissing it tenderly. "We can talk later," he mumbled.

"No, Logan," Carlos pushed him away, "Am I the only one of us who that doesn't work on?"

Logan shrugged dejectedly and looked at the ground, avoiding Carlos's eyes.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Logan finally asked. He looked at Carlos with concern, already fearing that he knew what Carlos's reply would be.

"Kendall and James."

Logan's worries had been correct, and he grimaced at Carlos, his eyes cold.

"What about them?" he asked in the most even tone he could manage.

"They're miserable," Carlos said simply, putting a hand gently onto Logan's shoulder.

"So?" Logan replied, "Who cares? They deserve it."

"Everyone cares," Carlos said, "We're a band, we're best friends, we're kind of a package deal. Anyone who gives a damn about us cares about them. Everyone we know cares, and if there's a big break up in Big Time Rush, it's gonna be painfully obvious. Mrs. Knight cares. All of our parents care. Katie cares. Camille cares. Even Jett, Gustavo, and Griffin care. And I care, Logan. And so do you."

"I don't care," Logan grumbled.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Logan-"

"I don't care about them, okay?" Logan said in an offended tone, his voice rising and breaking a little. He was done caring. All caring had ever done was get him hurt.

"Logan, listen to me," Carlos said calmly.

Logan looked at Carlos, tears beggining to form in his eyes. He could get up right them, storm off and not hear a word Carlos had to say. There was nothing saying that Logan had to listen to Carlos, but he stayed right where he was, taking a deep breath and preparing himself to listen anyways. He didn't have James anymore, and he was just barely tolerating Kendall. Carlos was all he had left, and as much as he hated to admit it, he really needed the kindhearted latino boy.

"Good," Carlos said after a pause, not needing any verbal confirmation to know that Logan would stay.

"Logan," he began, "I love you more than anything-"

"You love me?" Logan squeaked, nerves and excitement coming through in his voice.

"Yeah," Carlos said steadily and slowly, trying to hide his nerves. He hadn't even realized what he'd said until the words were already out, and he was really hoping it wouldn't scare Logan away, "I-"

"I love you too," Logan said with a smile, throwing his arms around Carlos's neck. Carlos returned the hug, sighing in relief that at least that part had ended well.

"Now," Carlos continued, "that being said, I know this is killing you," he put up a hand, "Don't try to deny it, I know it's true. And James and Kendall are going insane too. It's painful for me just to watch, so I can't even imagine how awful this is. James is definitely the most upset, because he's convinced everyone hates him and he has only himself to blame," Carlos again put up a hand, shushing Logan, "And no, you don't truly hate James. No matter how bad you want to.

"Anyways," he said, "Neither Kendall or James is going to be happy until they're back together. I know you're pissed at both of them, especially James, but you have me now, so you gotta move on. The thing is, Kendall is never gonna take James back until he has a guilt free conscience. And the key to unlocking that conscience is-"

"Me," Logan finished for him, pointing at himself.

"You really are the smart one," Carlos said with a smile.

"So what do we do?" Logan asked, after pausing to comtemplate this.

Carlos grinned even wider, his eyes squinting with happiness.

"Well, it's actually pretty simple..."

_**~*~*Here we go*~*~**_

James was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. They only had a few more days at the lakehouse, and he was guessing the car ride would be excrutiating. On the way up, they'd laughed loudly, Kendall dangling his comb out the window while James climbed over Logan, complaining, to get it, and Carlos enjoyed making running commentary from the front seat. They'd been happy motherfuckers, the wind and sun filling the car, all four cheering and laughing and ready for their awesome vacation to start.

Funny how things worked out.

James ran a hand through his hair and rubbed one of his tired eyes. He'd barely been sleeping; he'd barely been doing anything. During the day he would sit around, getting ignored by the guys who had once been his best friends, and just sitting there, doing nothing, seemed exhausting. At night he'd toss and turn, the day's exhaustion gone. He was restless and would spend hours staring out the big sliding door in his room, looking out at the lake. That was on a good night. On a bad night he looked at Kendall, always sleeping peacefully in his bed, not giving a damn about James. Everything came rushing back to him at night and he remembered why they ignored him; they had every right to, anyways.

"James?"

He jumped at hearing his name, something unexpected and rare. James turned around abruptly, his face breaking into a smile when he saw Logan.

"You're talking to me," James said, remaining a little bit cautious and reserved. There was always a chance this was some joke to get back at him. Still, he'd rather be mocked than ignored.

"Yeah," Logan began.

"Oh my God, Logan I am so sorry," he jumped up as quickly as he could, rushing over to the smaller boy, "I made so many mistakes, I would take it all back if I could, it just got so out of con-"

"It's okay," Logan put a hand on his shoulder, "I know. I forgive you. Really, I'm better now."

"You're- you are?" James stammered, his face pale and nervous.

"Yes," Logan said with a gentle smile, "No hard feelings." He held his arms open wide for a hug, which James gladly rushed into, breathing a sigh of relief and squeezing Logan tight. He picked Logan up off the ground a little, smiling as he held on.

"I'm so glad you forgive me," James said when he put Logan down, "I won't fuck it up this time, I _promise_."

"Good," Logan grabbed James by the shoulders and spun him around, as James had done so many times to him.

"Now," he said, "go get your man." He pushed James off in the direction of his and Kendall's bedroom, where they knew Kendall was.

"I'm proud of you," a voice said from behind Logan as soon as James was gone.

"Thanks," Logan smiled when Carlos put his arm around his shoulders. He rested his head on the latino's shoulder, "but you really think it'll work?"

"Kendall felt guilty because they hurt you," Carlos said plainly, "Now that you're better, he doesn't feel obligated to not be with James."

"But what about him?" Logan said, "James hurt Kendall, too. Do you really think he'll just forgive James like that?"

"He's not nearly as worried about himself," Carlos replied confidently, "We all know that James is never gonna make the same mistakes again. And he wants James back. I can tell. He still loves James, and I'm sure deep down he knows that James really does love him."

"You make everything so simple," Logan said with a smile, looking up at Carlos with his head still on Carlos's shoulder.

"It's a gift," Carlos said with a shrug, kissing Logan on the top of his head.

_***~*~trollolololol~*~***_

Kendall sat on his bed, skinny-jean-covered knees up almost by his face, with his arms hanging loosely around them. The room was dark and gray; Kendall hadn't even noticed when it started raining. The low light that filtered through their sliding doors shone off of the pale skin of his arms, shadows of raindrops giving it a weird consistency. He glanced out the big window-like door, wondering how long it had been raining. How long had he even been in there? The room seemed like it was bright and happy just a second ago, but now it was gray and depressing. The steady rhythm of rain slamming against the roof was the only sound keeping him from absolute silence. It seemed kind of like his life.

Funny how things worked out.

The door swung open suddenly, startling Kendall.

"I know you're gonna pretend I don't exist, so I'm gonna talk fast," James said, all in one breath, "Logan forgave me. We're friends again. He knows I never wanted to hurt anyone," he gulped, "The game's over."

"What are you doing?" Kendall growled, "I don't wanna hear it."

"Too bad," James said. He pressed himself against the door, "You're going to."

"No," Kendall said slowly, getting up from the bed, "I'm not."

"Where you gonna go, Knight?" James called to him, not leaving the door, "It's pouring out. Did you miss the thunder and lightning? You can't go anywhere in this weather!"

"Watch me," Kendall said angrily, pulling the sliding door open and stepping out into the heavy rain. It was hard and cold against his skin, coming down incredibly fast and soaking his t-shirt quickly, but he didn't care.

James bolted from his spot at the door and instantly followed Kendall outside. He ignored the rain that poured onto him and the thunder that cracked in the background, instead choosing to run up to Kendall and firmly grab his arm. He held on tight, his jaw set, as Kendall whipped around to face him, bright green eyes icy and angry. Kendall's feet slid in the mud a little but he held his ground, glaring at James with all the anger and hatred he could muster. James gulped and held his gaze, determined to get Kendall back. If he could tough out the silent treatment, he could take a storm, a pissed and betrayed Kendall, and all the frustration in the world. No problem.

"Get away from me!" Kendall yelled, "All you do is hurt people! That's all you ever do! You hurt everyone around you, you take advantage, and you lie to us!"

"You don't think I know that?" James replied, screaming to be heard over the persistent weather, "Because I do! And I regret it! I regret every single lie, I regret everything I did to Logan, but it's over now! I can't change the past!"

"Logan was crushed! And you made me hurt him too! I lied for you, and I now I can't take it back! You turned me into one of the bad guys!"

"I know," they were both still yelling to drown out the rain, thunder, and heavy winds, "But Logan's better! He's moved on! He forgives me, and he doesn't blame you at all!" James had let go of Kendall's arm, but Kendall wasn't going anywhere. James had his attention now.

"You're just saying that!" Kendall shot back through the heavy rain, "He doesn't actually forgive you!"

"Yes I do!"

Both of their heads whipped around to see Logan and Carlos. They were standing at a window, which Logan had opened up, his head sticking out and calling to them through the rain.

"I forgive you both and I know you never wanted to hurt me!" he yelled through the rain.

"Now for God's sakes," Carlos added, "Just be happy already!"

"Well?" James yelled at Kendall, still straining his voice to be heard, "Will you?"

"How can I know you won't hurt me again?" Kendall replied, equally loud even though they were just a few feet away from eachother.

"I can't guarantee anything, to be honest!" James said, almost laughing. They both jumped as a tree branch fell over by the lake, the waves almost a foot high from the wind.

"But I can say that I love you!" he continued, "And I never want to hurt you ever again! And I'll try really, really hard to think things through and be honest!"

The next thing he knew, Kendall had grabbed him around the neck, pulling him close. He crashed his lips into James's, fingers twisting through and grabbing at his hair, slick with rain. James opened his mouth eagerly and worked it around Kendall's, the kiss rushed and sloppy. Rainwater ran over their faces and onto their lips, which were moving against eachother like crazy. James's hands held onto the wet fabric of Kendall's thin, cotton t-shirt, gripping so tightly that his knuckles turned white as Kendall's toungue shoved its way into his mouth. Their noses rubbed against eachother, teeth clicked together, and their lips and hands were slippery from getting soaked with water. Mud was flecked and smudged across James's face, a result of running to Kendall, and it rubbed off onto Kendall's as their thoroughly-drenched makeout session continued.

"I love you too," Kendall breathed, pressing his lips harshly against James's ear and panting as he spoke.

"Good, since I even got my hair wet for you," James replied huskily, kissing Kendall's jawline.

Kendall pounced on James, tackling him to the muddy ground. James wrapped his muscular arms around Kendall's back and made sure he was dragged down with him. They hit the ground together, mud splashing up around them and completely coating their bodies.

"It's revenge for the drink getting thrown in my face," Kendall said loudly, breathing even more heavily. He wiped some mud off of James's neck and began kissing it.

"Well," James replied, his hands traveling to the bottom of Kendall's mud-caked t-shirt, "I think you should take off your wet clothes." He pulled the shirt off of Kendall and flipped him over, straddling him and running his hands over Kendall, leaving trails of mud on his pale body.

"Wet jeans," Kendall breathed, moving his hands up to undo James's pants, "are never comfortable." He pulled the jeans off, revealing James's long legs, which were not yet covered in mud. That would soon change, he proved, when James lowered his body and pressed it to Kendall's, grabbing his face and kissing it.

"Should we tell them to stop?" Logan asked from his place at the window, gawking at the scene unfolding before them.

"Nah," Carlos waved a hand in their direction, "Our plan worked. Let's go."

Logan giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling Carlos away from the window.

James reached his hands down to Kendall's black skinny jeans, undoing them quickly and pulling them off.

"That goes for you too," James mumbled. He kissed down Kendall's chest, the rain still beating down on his back heavily. Kendall pushed his dirty hands up under James's shirt, roaming them over his abs. He pulled James's shirt off and pushed him back to the ground, the mud and wet grass splattering across his broad, muscular back. James smirked and grabbed Kendall by the hips, pulling him back over to him and kissing his ear. He bit and sucked at the skin behind it, leaving hickey after hickey.

"James," Kendall moaned, "get in me. _Now_."

James stopped kissing by his hear for a moment, looking into Kendall's bright green eyes, "You really wanna do this outside?"

"We won't be in the middle of nowhere forever," Kendall growled.

"Good point," James replied. He gently ran a hand through the front strands of Kendall's mud-coated hair, pulling off drops of the thick, wet dirt. It was even in his eyebrows, the realization making James smile.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked, smiling depite himself.

James said nothing, only ran a finger over one of Kendall's eyebrows, and showed him the clump of mud he had gathered.

"You're cute," Kendall told him, rolling his eyes and then leaning down to peck James on the lips.

"You won't think so in a minute," James replied sweetly, licking Kendall's jawline quickly before grabbing his shoulders, flipping him over and hooking his fingers into Kendall's boxers. He pulled them down, revealing the only part of Kendall that was entirely not covered by mud.

James pulled his own boxers down and bent over Kendall, his erection pressing against Kendall's ass, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. The rain was lessening up a little bit, meaning it washed less mud off of their bodies, not that either of them noticed.

"You ready to fuck you as dirty as you are, literally?" James growled. His toungue flitted against Kendall's ear before he decided to run the tip of it all the way up against its side.

"Yesss," Kendall hissed through his teeth, breathing deeply.

James inserted his tip into Kendall's ass, getting a yelp from the other boy. He felt Kendall tighten around him, but luckily, it wasn't the first time they'd done this, and he got used to it quickly. James pushed forward moments later, filling Kendall before slowly pulling most of the way out once again.

"Faster," Kendall breathed, commanding James to pick up the pace. James did so, quickening his thrusts and pushing deeper into the other boy, causing Kendall to buck his hips in approval.

"Kendall," he moaned, "You're so tight!"

"James," Kendall groaned in reply, "Oh, James!"

James kept going, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Eventually, he hit Kendall's prostate, getting even louder moans.

"James!" he screamed, "Yes, there! James, I- I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" James yelled with him, both releasing. James rocked slowly, getting a few more shallow thrusts in before pulling out of Kendall.

"It should rain more often," James panted, giving Kendall some room to sit up and face him.

"Tell me about it," Kendall agreed, "That was amazing."

"Definitely," James agreed, "I never thought I'd have sex in a mud puddle before."

"This whole yard is a mud puddle," Kendall told him.

"And we had sex in it," James replied.

"You know," Kendall said, cocking a thick eyebrow, "I heard it's good to eat a pound of dirt per year."

"Good," James said, "We definitely achieved that, even though I think half of it went up your ass.

Kendall swatted his arm, leaving even more mud than there had been before.

"What are we gonna do about the jizz on the lawn?" Kendall asked, a little bit of redness rising to his cheeks.

"Like the jizz in the bathroom stall, it's yours," James said, putting his hands up.

"And, like the jizz in the bathroom stall, it's your fault."

As soon as Kendall said that, the sky opened up again, and it was pouring as hard as it had been before.

"Let the rain get it," they both shouted together, spitting mud out of their mouths.

"So, what do we do now?" James called through the rain.

Kendall looked at the lake, then at James, then both looked back at the lake. Raindrops bounced off the shiny surface of the water, mixing in as soon as they did.

"Skinny dipping?" Kendall suggested.

James hopped to his feet immediately, sliding a little in the mud and wet grass. He held his hand out to Kendall, who took it and let James pull him to his feet.

"It'll get the mud off!" James screamed, before they both sprinted towards the water, drops of mud and rain spraying up behind them.

_**~*~*And that's that*~*~**_

**A/N: Wow. Hard to believe it's really over. You know, originally James and Kendall were gonna fight in the rain, kiss, and go back to the house and have sex, but instead... that happened. I blame Hurricane Irene.**

**Anyways, thank you so so much to all of you, once again:) Now I'm gonna post what I listened to while writing this, and if you don't wanna know, just scroll past.**

**Lady Gaga- You And I**

**All Time Low- Actors, Heroes, Return The Favor, Just The Way I'm Not, Poppin' Champagne, Do You Want Me (Dead?), Forget About It**

**Usher- Lil Freak, Hot Tottie**

**Neon Trees- Animal (also Samuel Larsen's cover)**

**Glee Project Cast cover of- Please Don't Leave Me, Mad World, Don't You Want Me, Raise Your Glass, Under Pressure/Ice Ice Baby**

**Panic! At the Disco- Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, The Ballad of Mona Lisa**

**Daughtry- No Surprise**

**Kevin Rudolf & Lil Wayne- Let It Rock**

**Eminem- Seduction, Lose Yourself, When I'm Gone, Love The Way You Lie, Sing For The Moment**

**Samuel Larsen- Pocket Change, That Was A Lie, I Need You, Go There, Feel Alive**

**One Republic- Secrets, Stop and Stare, Good Life, Apologize**

**Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars**

**Howie Day- Collide**

**Daniel Powter- Bad Day**

**Adam Lambert- If I Had You, For Your Entertainment**

**Taylor Swift- Dear John, Forever and Always, Picture to Burn, White Horse, Last Kiss, Back To December, Fearless, Tell Me Why, Change, The Story Of Us, Haunted**

**Heffron Drive- Quiet Please, Time Wasting, Stand Forever, Better Get To Movin, Love Letter**

**Fall Out Boy- This Ain't A Scene It's an Arms Race, Me and You, Thanks For The Memories, Hum Hallelujah, Dance Dance, Sugar We're Going Down, The Take Over The Breaks Over**

**BTR- Oh Yeah, Halfway There, Stuck, Blow Your Speakers, Til I Forget About You (these are the only BTR songs I can write to, idk why)**

**There was honestly probably more, but that's all that comes to mind for now, and it's more than enough, lol. I barely even realized it til I wrote this out.**

**Anyways, this story has been super fun to write, and I'm glad you all liked it:) I'm a little sad it's over, omg. It just went by waay too quickly. And as I said earlier, I'm working on a Kenmille, and I already have some ideas for a new Kames, so it shouldn't be long;)**


End file.
